A Pirates Heart
by TextGirl
Summary: Year 1710 Elsa Bloody-Eyed Winters the most treacherous Captain to sail the West Indies. With her crew on the verge of breaking up she seeks the key to ancient cursed treasure Palmyra. Anna Khristensen a forensic analyst discovers a secret when she meets Elsa Àrnadalr on the Norway streets they are instantly bound by a force and the curse both their ancestors left. GP Anna x Elsa
1. Coordinates 190,124 Part 1

**AN:**_** Now I'm still working on Beware the Frozen Heart however I did see a cool picture from an artist named Lorelei (or someone.) So, I decided that I want to do a story based on the image. This is a GP story all of my stories are GP if you don't know fans I love GP and Futanari (for anime fans.) With this story if your not familiar with the Caribbean or the events of the early Seventeen hundreds I suggest you look. This will be told from Elsa and Anna's point of view as well as a narrative point of view for the first chapters. I'm sure the dialog will be different so no need to worry about whose talking, but now I'm rambling too much (darn you Anna you ginger haired minx.) This story will be a bit more detailed and this one will have scheduled updates I until I find a day but for the sake of order I will have to say every Saturday I will update this. When it comes to this story it will be long, OK I really need to stop talking, now introducing you to the new story it is called A Pirates Heart.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Frozen**_

_**Warning: Anna and G!P Elsa no relation.**_

"_**Talking"**_

"_**Thinking"**_

* * *

**_ Coast of Nassau, August 4, 1710_**

The ghostly howl of the moonlight expressed its sorrow over the hot night air, the breeze that placed itself against the floor boards of the ship the firm press of the wind against the sails as it creaked. Hearing the sea shanties from the crew everyone was restless not a drop of rum to be seen, touched, or tasted but the lot of them were on edge it had been two months since there last plunder. To the left a blue whale and it's chaff rolled on its monstrous howl sending added fuel to the sea air, the smell of fires and the taste of rum hummed on the crews lips even from Nassau's golden white sands.

"Aye, Captain Nassau be approaching shall we stop in to wet ye beak?"

"Aye, but it only be a quick shake and a turn and we be out on the open air with the sea beneath us, Billy." The moon reflected an ominous glow on the older man, the lines and scars on his face and body represented the cracks within hard desert earth; although unattractive to the sight his features reflected his service to the Captain sturdy and reliable. His once white shirt turned golden due to the sweat and heat his trousers soaked with sea water, dirt and blood, not a stitch of teeth within his mouth Billy Hawkins was a good ol' boy. Faithful to a drink and honored to his cutlass and Captain, a true first mate.

"How be the crew, I half expect them to bury me with a silver spade its been two whole moons since our last plunder. Good thing the biscuit stuffin' bastards haven't put any leagues on us in the last two moons."

"Aye, but I know ye' Captain methinks you have somethin' brewin' no Royal Navy can stop us or Spaniards for that matter. Ye have seen sloppy puppies with more arms than those tea drinkin' poppycock's."

"Aye...Call in these wet sea dogs for shore."

"Aye, Captain...All you limp cock bastards trim the sails we land for Nassau, we drink off our full bumper!" As the men laughed and shouted at the verbal insult the more the men were insulted the better they worked, although they were stupid by trade they were handy when it came to a pistol and cutlass. They defended their pay and the Snow Queen with their lives, shaving any bastard under the chin that opposed the Snow Queen and her deadly passengers.

"Hawkins..."

"Aye, Captain..."

"How is the Snow Queen?"

"Nothin' serious Captain the sloops riding so low the holds are fillin' with water methinks we will stay in Nassau, for two days at the most until shes back on her feet."

"Damn it, for Jezus sakes' I was expecting to be out to sea by high noon I'm not one to loose me sea legs."

"Aye Captain, I'll see what can be done, but I thinks it be best to let our men have a spot of rum, before the devil takes us."

"Hmm..." As the boat hit shore the smells of rum hit the young Captains nose calling like a sweet sirens song, although a spot of rum would do the Captain good the slit of a mans throat would do better. It, had been months since the last commission of gear now was the time to restock. After swindling the family ship and plundering everything that wasn't nailed to the floor boards Captain Elsa, Bloody-Eyed Winters had never looked back as the sea called. Although, it was strange to say there was not much to look back on coming from a long line of viking sailors and sailing with her father along the icy shores of Norway, Bloody-Eyed Winters was born. Refusing to the be a privateer, the sea was her open home and Nassau her destination.

_To plunder for dreams of a false king, is no life for a pirate might as well feed off the scraps from a masters dog. Whatever tall tales Jenkins has will be worth it the Spanish fleets were always slim on silver, I need another kill else I will loose face in front of the crew I can hear talk already. _

Stepping in the entrance of the Tavern, chaos spread like wildfire ducking out of the way of a current fight Elsa stepped forward into the warmth. Sapphire jewels eyed everything as wild drunken music rang accompanied by the sound of glasses that clashed like the off keys notes from the fiddle over yonder. Nassau a pirate fortress where women were no longer chained down to the by the veil of aristocratic supremacy, the bar smelled of sex as women moaned in pleasure or disgust at the lap they were entertaining it was just another night for the moon to shine. Hard boots hit the floor as everyone grew silent, although Captain Kidd and Black-Beard had their places in history there were none like Bloody-Eyed Winters. Smart in politics, trade, math, treachery, violence and fear she made her name from her cutlass and her ship the Snow Queen, challenging the very superstitions men feared as she set foot on her own ship. With her black calve-high boots coming to meet the further interior of the tavern she observed the area she eyed everyone like potential prey. Her pistols ached for attention, and she got it when along her path a drunk stumbled on to her feet vomit laced on his lips making white speckles on her boots. All that could be heard was the soft wind along the pine trees of Nassau, not looking at the man she took out her officer pistol aiming it down blasting him in the head to his death. Walking on his body as if it were dirt she took her place at the bar in silence the whole room silent.

"Devil take me soul, she's back Bloody-Eyed Winters!" The Tavern cheered as the music played and everyone, unfroze cheering at the return of the most treacherous pirate to sail, Caribbean.

_**Oslo, Norway August 4, 2017**_

"Khristensen, get your head out of your ass!" Closing my book, I put it in my bag as I looked at the crime scene before me taking my kit I slipped on my white doctors gloves. Looking at the crime scene, it was obvious that it was a break in, however that wasn't why I was here I was here for the body that rested in front of me impaled on the broken glass of the window of the store. Leaning down I examined the body more seeing that internal bleeding existed before hand as he bled out before final moments of death. Taking out my two piece stainless steel flat edge forceps tweezers, I collected the shards of bloodied glass setting them into a baggy.

"You know your the top Forensic Analyst and yet you your still reading stupid pirate books," commented the voice from above from kneeling position. I glanced up with a tight smile, I knew I had to be professional seeing as everyone was watching. Wanting to slap the tall figure, I looked at him closely his red-hair combed back his sideburns coming almost to his lower chin as his police uniform fit tightly in the right places as a gun rested loosely on his hip. I was surprised that he didn't get in written up for the side hair, however nothing he did seemed to go punished. Stepping on the glass I glared at the pile of rocks named Hans Isles the man I once so sweetly called my boyfriend rolling my eyes I repeated my inner mantra.

_Sideburns, sideburns, ugly frackin' sideburns! _

"Hans don't you think that it would be wise to not step on the glass I cant ruin any chance of DNA if its present," I said in my sweetest tightest voice.

"Come on Anna, your collecting some bloody shards it not like its going to help this stiff." Glaring at him, I couldn't stand the way he talked about the dead, it was as if he couldn't understand that the dead needed respect. What I once wrote off as a defense mechanism due to his life and death job as a cop, was now replaced by disrespect on his end and annoyance on my end. Taking out my camera he walked one more time kicking glass in it wake, I rolling my eyes it was obvious that he wanted something with me with us breaking up over six months it was still fresh for him for me I saw it as a healed scar.

"Something you need Han's."

"N-Nothing..."

"OK..."

Walking carefully into the store pictures were being taken by other members of the team, the old polished red-wood walls were accompanied by old portraits and busts. Looking the cream suited figure in front of me the strong board shoulders of the back flexed as he directed the rest of the unit to account for the missing merchandise. Looking at his sandy blonde-hair it reminded me of the many story books, about pirates that ventured to the gold sands, although we known each other all of our lives his aura still seemed to amaze me. Walking to the side of him as he directed everything I still felt like his little sister, despite having two apartments and presently lived in house. Really I couldn't blame him for going into big brother mode after high school I practically followed him to the police academy. Although I had some dream that we were going to become the ass-kicking brother and sister duo, it turned out that I was extremely klutzy so instead I settled for college getting my degree as a Forensic Analyst and Anthropology.

"Hey butt-head..."

"It's detective, Khristensen to you so did you find anything?"

"Well, not much however I could tell from the blood that's and how its solidifying that those injuries were there before the impaling. However, I couldn't get anything because yours truly was here."

"I'm sorry Anna he insisted on coming and Captain wanted to spare all that he could on this case, but I told you about that ass."

"I know, know smart Kriststoff stupid Anna speaking of case, what is this besides a creepy homicide it sorta dark so its hard to tell."

"It's a robbery I guess things got really hairy at some point, we got an ID on the guy that was the shop owner his name was Steven Olin. He's been hit before, but the alarms caught the thief before anything this one knew where everything was and they took it, but the office was a wreck. They wanted something in that office, not just the jewels we got some prints so hopefully something will come up. Watching him put his hands on his hips he looked dejected, I hated seeing my brother that way pitching his cheek he glared out of thought.

"You'll find the them, besides you didn't make detective if you weren't smart however who knows it might be Bloody-Eyed Winters." Watching him roll his eyes he knew my love of pirates came from his creation, many nights when our parents were away a good book and Kriststoffs embrace was enough to stop my tears. After my first book_ Treasure Island_ I was hooked to pirates and plunder both fiction and non fictional right now my new as well as old favorite was the Chronicles of Elsa Bloody-Eyed Winters. Like Annie Bonny, I was amazed at female pirates it was hard to believe what went on, however history always had a way of hiding things just until recently several logs were found along the shore of Nassau. When found by a local tourist it was taken for examination, with a touch of carbondating here and a touch of map tracing there Elsa Bloody-Eyed Winters came to life over night.

With four box office hits after her, three fictional and non-fictional books translated and created she was an international female icon, although with all the fame and fortune no one knows what happened to the woman. Many have came out to the media saying that they were the lost descendants of the late Elsa. None of it was proven to be factual with no DNA or evidence to track her it was obvious she was under the Bahamas somewhere.

"Let me guess thinking about Captain Bloody-Eyed Winters again?"

"N-No, well yes." Hiding my blush behind my camera as I shot, I knew he would make fun of me it was what brothers do however the crush was silly but it made prefect sense. I Anna Khristensen had a crush on Elsa Bloody-Eyed Winters, I knew she was dead _really, really_ dead but I still couldn't help the budding feeling in my chest whenever I read about her.

"Whatever although your an adult and someone was crazy enough give you a drivers license you still are my baby sister."

"Well thanks for the boost of confidence." Rolling my eyes, he knew what I was talking about with my twenty-fifth birthday coming up I was doomed to be chained to my office desk. Seeing as I had no life, no friends, and I talked to dead victims on Friday nights I was all in the clear for spinsterhood and with one more age up I figured by now I should get a metal.

Getting back in my car, theses were the times that I could read while driving as well as I thought about what would Captain Elsa do? Would she plunder her way to freedom? Would she lay low with a bottle full of rum? The questions were endless, and I knew the media never put a positive spin on things the movies were all lies seeing as the non-fiction documents were found all the way until the end of the golden age of the pirates. Many of the movies had ended up with Elsa in love with a hero I knew that was a load of crap, no man was a match for Elsa nor could they handle her.

**_Nassau, August 4, 1710_**

"AS I LIVE AND BLOODY BREATHE BLOODY-EYED WINTERS!"

The bar was full of crew and others wanting an alliance the Captain drunk in silence, it wasn't until a familiar stench came to Elsa's nose. Finding the benefits of soap she kept a bar for herself although she never made her limp cock crew bathe she was seriously considering it after smelling the bastard known as _Fast Jab Jenkins_. With his fist as fast as his mouth, nothing passed by the grimey sea dog the sailor had long since pressed his feet against land taking to the drink more than his love of the sea. Watching him walk over the Captain prepared her noise, hopping the rum would shut out all senses.

"Aye you bloody Nordic bitch, how are ye?"

"Ye, be fine..."

"Oye, just fine well you are looking a bit green in the face lass don't tell me you find yourself ready to pop with a litter?"

"No you limp dick sack of a shit, you know why I'm here the last plunder I had left me something empty."

"Oye empty your the best fucking living pirate to sail the west indies and your empty, I'm sure ye got enough baccy, sugar, and rum for the boys aye?" Pulling him close by his collar his foul breath didn't seem to make the Captain flinch as she glared snarling like a wild animal.

"I want more, the crew needs to be reminded of who I am the Spanish are low on silver and the rum, spices sugar and baccy are enough for repairs and little for my purse, it's not enough for I."

"Mate, the sea and her games are enough to make her victims swim in paradise compared to us sad sack of shit souls nothing but sailboat malarkey ."

"Aye, however "father" may ye cleanse thy soul and tell me what Palmyra is?" The Captain watched as his Jenkins face turn grave a sour look plastered upon it, even the fiercest of sea tales couldn't shake his woe.

* * *

_**AN: How do you like it i hoped that I got some of the pirate talk right and punctuation right on how things are said, but i think i got it right however don't worry the story gets better. Now please read and review, it will let me know if I need to work on somethings although I'm enjoying this so far, however you have to wait until next Saturday to see what happens.**_


	2. Coordinates 190,124 Part 2

_**A Pirates Heart**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Frozen**_

_**Warning: Anna and G!P Elsa no relation.**_

"_**Talking"**_

"_**Thinking"**_

* * *

_**Coast of Nassau, August 4, 1710**_

Only one heart could be heard as the joy melted from his face like ice near a lava slide, _Fast Jab Jenkins_ found no words to speak as he normally had something to say. With his quickness to respond to everything the hare was reduced to a turtle, as he processed the news with his eyes turned into slits he knew white-haired witch was up to something. Taking a bottle of the finest rum from her hands, he walked away Elsa knew to follow him whatever needed to be said she knew that it needed to be in private. Finding a table on the outside deck of the tavern it was cleared out by the presence of the two, with enough friction between the two one blink from one of them could set fires that even Nassau couldn't put out. Sitting down and immediately taking a drink shortly after, he winced as the burn was good enough to wash away the thought of Palmyra but the memories were there as they hung heavy on his mind like his mates from the gallows of Port Royal.

"Ye, shiver ye timbers _Fast Jab_?"

"Nay...Nay...Is it really Palmyra you seek? Not even the galls rest their head there, the island is cursed not even Davy Jones puts leagues towards it yet alone any man or woman."

"Aye, I'm not Davy Jones, I rather be seeing that island before I see a Hempen's Halter." Leaning back in his chair cockily, he found something that he could use to discourage the suicide mission that the Elsa set on.

"Oye, such big boots are ye sure ye Pa' not be flappin' his gob instead of ye? What's a man's worth if he can't measure his weight by the sea?" Slamming her fist down, Elsa was annoyed with it all she knew there was no glory in just plundering the sea and sailing on clear tides, there was glory within wealth and she wanted it.

"Ye festering sack of shit, whats a man's worth if a buccaneer can't measure ye' self in gold! Ye think like a barnacle Jenkins while the French and English tug each other off now is the time to strike!"

"Aye, but not even the devil send his own flesh in blood to Palmyra! The Mayans cursed the treasure, ye may have ye weight in gold if heaven shines its bosom on ye, but what givings will ye have then ye be no more cursed than a sinner?"

"I know that!" Slamming her fists down once again the empty rum bottle rolled onto the hard deck-like floor smashing into pieces, frustrated at the events of her crew and her lack of leadership this treasure was what they needed it was what **she** needed. As the slimy informant ordered another drink on her expense she watched the rotten tooth man drink once again, comparing herself to him she was more than just a woman. She was more man then any of these landlubbers even if she didn't have a string or pearls.

"If ye know that, why do ye go that area it isn't natural and even with ye superior skills in navigation and a cutlass this is something ye may cannot not have. Even ye find the treasure ye still be not able to open it."

"What do ye mean by open it?"

"Ye see there is there be this key that ye need to open it, turns out the bloody key could be anything hell it could be ye own right hand or me own pearls right off the string."

"So they be needing blood."

"So the legends tells but as we buccaneers say dead men tell no tales, now let me have me three sheets to the wind." Taking a shot herself she slammed it down her blood boiled furiously at the lack of information and for two bottles of rum it seemed like a waste. With there being no key in sight, she had to start from scratch she knew gutting the poor sod would help but still she needed to wait and buy time and with the Snow Queen out she had time.

Walking in she spotted Jenkins talking with the newest recruit, he was a Spaniard lad they recruited from the last plunder with herself speaking fluent Spanish, Norwegian, English and French it seemed to do wonders when it came to plundering and working with other ships. As well as it prevented that barrier protecting her from mutiny looking at her table again she noticed a drunk passed out in her seat taking an empty bottle off the bar stool she marched over. Swinging hard Elsa broke it over the drunk's head anger pushing off her like waves, kicking the drunk out of her intended seat he never reacted as he hit the floor. Seeing as he was out from the rum, the smashed bottle didn't make much of a difference to wake him up. Sitting down with her boots up on the table she pulled a thick dirk (knife) out picking the dirt from her nails in annoyed interest.

"Me take it _Fast Jab_ didn't have what ye was lookin' for?"

"Aye, stringed up blowhard, drunk two full bottles of rum and not so much of a piss of information dripped from his lips I knew I should have given him grog. Yet the sloppy sea pup has enough information to open his gob to anyone for the right price."

"Aye, but Captain whatever this plunder is maybe methinks it be sweeter than sweet Margret's bosom but what is it ye be chasing?"

"Me be after the treasure of Palmyra, but according to Fast Jab not even the devil be sendin' his daughter down there," mocked the white-haired woman.

"They say the treasure of Palmyra cursed."

"Don't be a sad sod Hawkins, if anything I deserve to have a sad brow placed upon me head I have no key, but methinks that landlubber of a bastard Jenkins knows where the key be. " Choosing not to discuss a map or coordinates, everyone knew the cursed Palmyra atoll it wasn't a hard location to navigate getting there was the hard part when it came to battling raging storms and unknown raiders. Telling them about the unknown would have her lose face seeing as it would change the tide making her un-knowledgeable that she couldn't have in front her crew.

"Aye, but what about the articles of Nassau?"

"Damn the articles, if anything he hornswaggled me off the side when it came to me information it calls for the price to be payed even Nassau commands it."

"Heaven be right on that, so if we string that bastard up by his pearls and he be given' us the map what workings do we dive into then?"

"We best be going for the key."

"Key...if we were scountin' for a bloody key that would add more time besides a key never stopped ye before," said a confused Billy.

"Aye, but ye said that the treasure is cursed and if its me guess the treasure won't be coming by easy if we smashed it open."

Just then the Spaniard, looked as if he knew everything the Captain was saying although it was in complete English choosing what words to say he was hoping to help if anything he had became accustom to the pirates life. The cursed treasure was something he could help her with. With his clothes still fresh and no scars set sail his face no blood on his hands he was no younger than fifteen, although the white-haired Captain had no ounce of mercy that dim light in her darkness showed when she set eyes on young Ramon. Instead of finding death like the rest of his crew he found himself with a bottle of water, a pistol, and a shot as her bloody crew prepared a makeshift row boat. As the young Spaniard lunged forward hugging her boots the act earned a shed of sympathy, Roman never forgot the words that she said to him that day. It was prefect Spanish making his heart flutter at the sight of her heart shaped face and ruby pink lips and hardened Topaz jewels.

_Ye be too young to privateer for a false king and ye be to young to know the warmth of a woman if you wish to breathe me crew will give that to ye. If ye wish to join us and die with riches in ye pocket and enough rum in ye gob and food in ye belly come with us._

"Roman, lad are ye straight enough to fix the crows nest up top," asked Billy concerned if the lad was drunk enough.

"A-Aye..." Looking around Elsa was gone and with that his chance to talk to her, only learning some English he hoped that it would bridge the gap earning his way into Elsa's heart. Although Elsa was a bloodthirsty pirate she still was a woman and she had needs, he felt himself man enough for the task to satisfy her. However, he knew that she never slept with any of the crew for problems and squabbles among the crew would lower morale more of the men if anyone broke those articles death wasn't swift. Despite Elsa's ruthlessness and bloody thirsty greed, the young lad heard talk that Bloody-Eyed Winters every blue-moon would choose an unlucky sod to have her way with, he would be handsome in looks but weakened in spirit at the defeat of his crew. After the deed was done his throat would be slit and body gutted and remains fed to the sharks, there was no guilt or prize if anything there was no satisfaction when the men would talk about Elsa's deeds.

"W-What happen to Captain," asked Roman in choppy English. With Billy rolling his eyes he knew the young boy had a crush on Elsa if anything every man that Elsa recruited felt something for the woman. He himself wish he were twenty-years younger with a heart of a horse so he could woo the heart of the white-haired Captain, but time was a cruel mistress as his aging bones creaked the like the floor boards of the Snow Queen. Because of Elsa he found his love for the sea again never trapping himself in a bottle of rum again, within that revelation he found himself to love Elsa like the daughter he never had.

"She be going to _Crack Jenny's Tea Cup_ although she be with us salty dogs she still be a woman. Company of a woman should be kept by a woman and only in time such as this."

"Aye..." Watching the boy as he folded his arms setting his head on top of the limbs like a sad puppy waiting on his master. He growled seeing as he was a stubborn lad. With Elsa leaving the boy in his care, she knew Billy would train him in case he met Davy Jones far too soon the boy would make a fine first mate.

"Aye lad, ye be to young for Captain and ye know the articles that she set on the Snow Queen."

"Aye..."

"Ahhh...for Jezus sakes if ye hop along now ye can catch her before she goes in. Unless, ye be wanting to _Crack Jenny's Tea Cup_ too in that case ye need the coin for that." With his smile brightening the room he rushed out the tavern running to see the beloved Captain, the Nassau wind on filling his lungs. It was as if he was loaded to his gun-walls although a drop of Rum and grog never touched his lips.

_**North Task Force Station Norway, August 4, 2017**_

"Damn when it comes to that book I swear Anna it looks like your about to eat it just so you can keep every line and sentence," said a familiar voice. As I looked up white hair flashed as he was in a pair of light blue scrubs, and me in a pair of dark blue ones. Putting my book down he was right if I could eat and obtain the information from the pages I read I would the life of Elsa seemed to pull me in more with each page. Putting the book down I glanced at the body that arrived on time just like Kristoff promised, smiling this was my favorite time of night it was just me and the night shift. Ultimately after some hours it was just me alone and working the hours ticked by, but I never noticed besides being immersed in my stories of Elsa and treasure the dead were telling me there own stories as I worked on them. I loved this time it was quite and no one disturbed me as I worked, it gave me time to speak freely. Although they were dead I felt as if their spirit were around it was confronting, despite how I felt I never told anyone that being socially awkward already. Walking around my desk, I headed to the operating table my new blue and white Nike walking-shoes squeaking against the clean floor, as I focused on the task at hand.

"Hey what can I say I like a good book." Looking at the white-haired blonde male I have come to know as Olaf Summers his hair reminded me of Elsa's although I could imagine it to be somewhat darker than Olaf's; however I knew reading about how she looked did no justice compared to seeing her in real life. With his tall semi-muscular frame was that of an average male, his tanned skin was earned by his latest adventure to Spain with his younger brothers to we nicknamed Marshmallow and Snowgie. Although Olaf was the oldest of his brothers, his younger brother we all called Marshmallow was taller meeting Kristoffs strong linebacker frame and height as for his youngest brother he looked like a spitting image of Olaf when he was younger. With his brown eyes meeting mine we unzipped the bag by the silent count of three. As we looked a the body inside with his face scrunching up he still couldn't get use to the bodies no matter how graphic or non-graphic their deaths were.

"Remind me why did I pick this profession again?"

"Well, simple that's because you have one teenage brother at home that eats dumpster truck loads of food and you have a little brother that won't eat anything unless its smothered in gravy. As well as you have a huge house all to yourself, and if they left and you would be lonely without Marshmallow's football talk and Snowgie's cute drawings."

"I wondered if this is what my parents felt with me when I was difficult I must of given them so many headaches." Thinking back to Olaf and his life it reminded me that although I was alone I still had my parents. The thought of his past made me realize that each day counted and the little things we often took advantage of our parents being around was one of them. I realized it was important to make that call and connection no matter how busy our lives got parents needed to know we as kids loved them. Olaf once had that same love until six years ago when his parents passed away leaving him responsibility over his brothers. Smiling warmly at him I could tell that it still hurt whenever he thought to them, it was a bitter sting that couldn't heal. Although we were the same age it was hard to process his life, how could someone navigate their way in the world when they were still a child themselves?

"Well for what its worth you give me headaches too, but I enjoy every single second of them." Rolling his eyes he smiled as he helped me set up in silence, although I did it myself he knew how much I could be a scatter brain as well as he was off in the next five minutes. Slipping on my gloves, mask, protective body gear and eye protectors, I took out my surgeons knife making a clean incision to chest captivity like I have done time and time again. With Olaf slipping back to a safe distance to my desk as I operated seeing that he still was here surprised even me.

"So you almost finished with the book? Wait, before you answer that fiction or non-fiction," he asked holding up the leather bound book.

"Non-fiction, the fictional books I don't even touch I mean they made Elsa hook up with Captain Hook! Really I don't see the why the media doesn't want a strong woman to stand on her own as if we need men no offense Olaf."

"None taken..."

"I'm sorry it just frustrates me, I mean none of the books about her life said anything about her having a husband, if anything they said that she was very cruel to the men she did sleep with."

"Cruel how..."

"You don't want to know."

"OK...that question seemed like a no, no. Did she ever find the treasure?"

"No the book stops right after she sets out to find some oracle after that they end it, there was no more documentation to give unless some washes up regardless of that still I love reading it over and over. Beats what Hollywood is putting out I can't believe they are talking about another chapter to that movie, why don't we add Johnny Depp in there too and Mickey Mouse!"

"Well I heard he's a maybe on the casting call."

"Olaf..."

"OK...OK...Look...I get it... Hollywood ruins true stories, people believe things that they want to believe that's the media in a nutshell. Although I have to agree with you, they could have did the casting right on Elsa I mean we all know what the real one looks like at least from what they found picture wise."

"See, told you they have all the facts in front of them even pictures but they still choose to blur the lines."

"Yea..."

"Speaking of blurred lines, I heard you were with you know who?"

"Yea, I swear why does Captain bring Hans in? It's a mess you should have seen him at the crime scene today Olaf."

"Your guess is as good as any, and I can imagine the destruction. Whatever the case that's where your good friend Olaf comes in. I'm here to make sure that you get back out there don't worry Francisco and I will be there all the way," said Olaf referring to his boyfriend of two years.

"Yea I know, it's just that I don't know if men are doing it for me anymore and I don't mean this in an experiment kind of way. It's just that I think this feeling with women has always been there it just took Hans to finally see it."

"Thinking of playing for the other team?"

"Well, I have had the thought more than once,"I confessed biting my lip nervously under my mask. Watching stand up suddenly swiping his bangs back in annoyance I could tell he was up to something and the plan included me.

"That's it I can't take it, its Friday and you're here with at work. You, me, and Francisco are going out and in your case your coming out."

"W-What I can't I still have work to do besides I have a sixteen hour shift that I'm in the middle of and a dissected body as well."

"Didn't you work during New Years last year?"

"Yeah bu-"

"No buts, I'm going to get changed and I expect you to be out of that uniform as well. Come one Anna its just a couple of drinks at a gay bar and don't worry about your clothes hell if anything a lot of people are still in their work uniforms there. Look you owe this to yourself, think of it as an early birthday gift from me."

There was no getting out of this and a part of me didn't want to resist, but with my slight confession of interest to the same sex it was a beacon for Olaf who told me many of times that I should play for the other team. As much as I took to his light jabbing I never gave it much thought dealing with Hans, but something in me wanted this, it was a big change. As easy as this might have been for me I knew that others struggled with their sexuality daily, but I couldn't help but feel guilty seeing as it wasn't easy for others regardless of the ever changing world.

Crossing my arms and looking at him I shook my head I pulled off my surgeons mask and goggles uncrossing my arms pointing to him with a bloody gloved finger making him cringe.

"Fine I'll go but they have to have chocolate martinis there."

"I'll see what the bartender can whip up, your not going to regret this Anna promise! Besides you can listen to Francisco I swear you and him have the pirate thing real bad he swears one of his ancestors was Roman De Payafort when we went to see his grandparents in Spain."

"You mean Elsa's cabin boy!? How come you never told me this no way its true! We have a lot of catching up to do!"

"With all the static with these robberies going on and bodies popping up in strange places, it sort of slipped my mind. So I'll meet you in the parking lot in lets say, ten? Heaven knows I don't want to stop my boyfriend and your pirate reunion."

"Ten it is..."

In ten minutes I was already walking out of the locker room and passing the admissions table I warily smiled at the night nurse as a big grin came on her face. Taking my hair out of its normal pig tails I let it fall to my shoulders perfectly. I only hoped that my hair could stay in place, with my luck with all the sweat and saturation in the bar my hair would be a tumble weed within the first ten minutes. Catching the elevator down to the parking structure I met Olaf, he was in simple blue-jeans and a black v-neck showing his olive tanned chest it made me fell comfortable to see him in something basic. I knew that my coworker had a tendency to "dazzle it up" when going out to see him in something normal gave me an idea about where we were going. Checking my own form fitting blue-jeans and slightly wrinkled red and white flannel shirt it bit my lip, being a woman myself I knew how women judged based on clothing and style.

"Maybe I should get back to work I mean I don't think I'm dressed for this, shouldn't I be "dazzling it up?" Watching Olaf laugh it was slightly contagious as I gave a lopsided grin, to his joy.

"No Anna you look just fine as much as we "queer folk" love our dress up, at this place you won't be needing it besides its a bar not a night club."

"It's Friday and its going to be packed especially with it being twelve no ones going to notice, its a very relaxed spot trust old Olaf."

"OK... Ok...I trust you, but as soon as I sense danger I'm going to the nearest exit."

"OK...Deal..."

Getting in the car and starting it, I backed out with GPS guiding my way I was no brilliant navigator like Bloody-Eyed Winters if anything I get lost in my own house. Thinking to home a hole filled in my chest after a year of dating Hans I was sure that he was it for me. After working hard to purchase my house, I was hoping someday he would smarten up and ask me to marry him filling that hole in my heart. All I had to go home to was an empty two bedroom house with nothing, but family photos and wedding photos from my friends and colleagues. It was a time like this I wished my life were like Elsa's. The excitement, the open air, and the freedom to do whatever you desired and have whatever you desired I was a hopeless romantic.

* * *

_**AN: Well I'm happy for my first six reviews thanks you guys are awesome.**_


	3. Coordinates 723,086 Part 1

**_Pirates Heart_**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Frozen**_

_**Warning: Anna and G!P Elsa no relation.**_

"_**Talking"**_

"_**Thinking"**_

* * *

**_The Dive Norway, 2017_**

Arriving it seemed like any bar, observing dingy place it was packed, but still the large area invited enough space for patrons I instantly liked it. Everyone seemed to be in a different mental state as the alcohol relaxed both bodies and minds from a long day work and other worldly duties. With the smoking area outside in front of us it seemed to be the most sociable part of the club, noticing some of the obvious couples there wasn't as big of a personal rejection on my end as I expected. Somewhat relaxing at the sight, it seemed for the most part everyone just as single as me biting my lip in a nervous habit I still felt socially awkward. Every cell and thought told my mind I was here to relax, but I couldn't help but feel like a I was under a microscope although no views from patrons outside the bar settled onto me yet. Glancing at everyone's jeans and shirts I noticed they were designer, comparing to my dingy shirt and jeans from the bargain bin. Trying not to trip on myself while standing the feeling of my awkward presence still lingered, even in High-School Kristoff was the jock and I was the loser in the background. I had no problem with bullies, but when others talked to me it was always about Kristoff and there always seemed to be an angle. No one ever got to know me it was always Kristoff and his sister never Anna, it hurt as I closed my soul into myself finding books to be my keeper.

"Oh don't start that nervous thing on me Anna Khristensen look, you got this and besides we're walking in together remember?"

"I-I don't know, what if I trip or spill my drink on someone and erupt a cat fight in which the likes this bar has never seen? Is it getting hot in here? I want a drink, lets go get a drink." Taking Olaf's hand and pulling him in I hated how I was feeling, another thing that added to my social awkwardness was the fact that I talked a lot and became increasingly impulsive when it came to my nervousness. I tended to treat with my nervousness along the lines of _the ripping off the band-aid effect,_ I figured the best way to get over my state was to do things quickly. However most of it was due to my impulsiveness, nothing was thought out ahead of time surprisingly I was able to pass my college exams, but my luck would run out someday.

Walking in crossing the pile of smokers that were outside, my ears caught the faint sound of light nineties rock it was enough to make my heart rate settle for a minute causing me to focus on my surroundings. Crossing the small dance space, it was larger on the inside as dimmed lights hung it wasn't hard to tell the place was crafted out of the finest Norwegian wood much like the pubs in Ireland another plus was much like any other bar in all four corners of the bar there was something to do. To the back of me in the right corner, there was a small stage for entertainment and to the left of me a dart board and pool table resided in front of me to the left and right there were bathrooms. However the most packed area in was in the center of the establishment, a full bar illuminated the way for the wary to find within the dim atmosphere as patrons ordered their drinks.

To the side of me in the sitting section I instantly spotted a tall muscled figure with bronze skin. His tight black flare jeans and cowboy boots fit his body perfectly as his tight red tank top made his muscles pop, but I was amazed at his skin it was flawless over shadowing anything he wore. His black hair was combed back as his side burns were well groomed and trimmed, this was Olaf's lover and soon to be husband Francisco Rivera. With the two meeting in college, Olaf studied medicine while Francisco studied Mayan Civilization he was a foreign exchange student naturally. I remembered when the two met it was unfortunate to say the two hated each other, after some arranging from my brother who crowned himself the "love expert" the two found each other their sophomore year.

"Anna Banana..." With him opening his large arms, they resembled the muscular wings of an Eagle before flight running up to him it was good to see a familiar face. With him grabbing me and giving me a light twirl I smiled laughing.

"OK Cowboy what did you order me," asked Olaf breaking up the reunion, knowing that we would chat with each other until he was invisible. With me still on his arm he took Olaf into his other kissing him sweetly it was nice to see that kind of love despite me being in his embrace still. Breaking apart he looked lovingly in to Olaf's eyes desire there as he spoke.

"I ordered you a Gin and Tonic love."

"Oh someone want's to have fun tonight," teased Olaf.

"Maybe if you don't get too mad at me tonight, as for you Anna Banana I ordered you a..."

"Chocolate Martini..." Jumping up and hugging him one more time, I unhooked my arms from him taking my place in the booth as the two lovers sat side by side. Not waiting for a cheers I dove in taking a slip of my drink, it was flavor in divine human form. Rolling my eyes back in delight, the rich gin taste and chocolate flavor settled me this must have been what orgasms felt like not that I would know, I was a virgin and it was a secret I would take to the grave. Continuing to drink while looking around with child-like curiosity I liked this place already, with them serving alcoholic drinks with chocolate this counted as a automatic pass in my book.

"So, let me guess my snow bunny here didn't tell you about what I found in Spain?" I could tell Francisco's pet name was in reference to Olaf's snow white hair, I found name of endearment to be cute watching Olaf smile and playfully roll his eyes knew it had started.

"Alright, Alright I'm going to talk to Tess while you two have your pirate talk conference." With Olaf sliding out of the booth I turned around to see him talk to the bartender who I assumed was Tess. She was a beautiful golden-haired blonde as Olaf leaned over the bar to hug her, she must have caught me staring seeing as our eyes connected while in the middle of her hug with him. With my body going into overdrive her green eyes stared playfully as she winked at me, blushing I turned around to Francisco reaching to my drink. Sipping my martini I felt more awkward then ever, leaning back against the booth I slid my hands through my bangs as Francisco smiled.

"Seems like you have just had your first same sex flirting experience Ms. Khristensen."

"N-No it wasn't like that I don't even know who she is, as well as how do you know the reason why I am here?" With Francisco holding up his phone I knew he was referring to the text message who I only assumed Olaf sent. Shaking my head in annoyance, I swear I was such a scatter brain that I would loose my head if it wasn't attached. Personally I was amazed that I was able to get through college with my absentmindedness, but then again it was all my impulsive nervous nature that seemed to help out.

"No matter what you think still, welcome to our world if anything ever gets difficult you let us know and if you have questions feel free to call."

"I swear you make this coming out thing sound like an advertisement, you might as well take me to get a Happy Meal next."

"If your a good girl, anyway what kind of friend would I be if I wasn't there; no choices have to be made tonight just see how everything feels. You know a lot of people in here aren't just homosexual some are just like you somewhere in the middle. Who knows you might find someone that is in the same position as you remember Anna Banana Rome wasn't built in a day."

"Yea I know, but it sure would be a lot easier if the Romans had construction tools."

"Don't get testy remember Happy Meal on the line," teased Francisco.

"Well if anything your advice is comforting lets hope whoever I meet feels the same. Just wait until they find out what I do for a living, with the opening up dead bodies and looking at crime scenes and all." Although I was happy to help my brother and give a voice to the dead with my findings, there were times I wished I had choose another profession. With crime happening so fast it left me no time for the simple pleasures such as this with all of our work schedules it had been months since I seen Francisco. With the tall Spaniard grabbing my hand it was warm looking up he smiled at me with hopeful eyes his hand brought it all home for me.

"Anna, your being too hard on yourself before you even start don't worry someone is going to come around and love you, if anything I'm sure people are in love now. I don't know if you noticed, when you came in a lot of people looked like they wanted to eat you. If anything I felt myself going bisexual for a minute when you stepped in, you have mad sex appeal and not in a slut bucket kind of way." Laughing at Francisco's joke we both knew that would never happen. I suppose in an alternative reality or different Galaxy we could have been lovers, but even the imagination of Francisco being straight seemed funny.

"Point is Anna you are smart, funny, and kind besides it not everyday you meet someone with two PhD's."

"Thanks, I can't believe it too you know how chaotic I was in college?"

"Yea great times really parties were so simple back then, none of this political impress your boss crap not like my job parties."

"So, you have got to tell me about Spain!"

"It was great the boys loved it and Olaf, well lets say he relaxing. As well as my grandparents send their love and for you my friend I come with a gift." Watching him take out a folded piece of paper from his pocket he handed it to me, biting my lip in excitement I opened it to see a letter in Spanish. Remembering my Spanish lessons in school I read what I could, looking at the bottom to see a familiar signature that I had seen on websites and documentaries alike I smiled ear to ear.

"Oh my sweet corn dog on a stick! Was this really from Roman!"

"Yes my grandparents saved it in a old scrapbook, they never showed it to anyone so I borrowed it I'm going to check it out to see if it's the real deal.I just thought I bring you a sample of what I found, sorry you couldn't see the real thing right now its with the authenticity committee."

"No...No...It's fine thank you Francisco, so tell me more." After an hour of shouting our conversations in the crowed loud room we were about to continue on however, we noticed that our drinks were running low. With myself being a responsible driver I never moved on from my first Martini after it was finished. Looking back to get a waitresses attention for Francisco I could see emerald eyed cat-woman stalking forward through the crowd. With things clearing up somewhat through the sea of people, I noticed the woman I distantly come to know as Tess. She was in tight black leather pants and matching tank top with the companies logo making a target for me to stare at her full breast it her long blonde hair was tied in a high ponytail spilling like waterfalls of gold. As a path magically cleared for her, the golden-haired woman strutted with cat like grace and confidence as she switched her hips making all of the women and some men take notice, my heart thumped as she was coming my way she looked stunning.

_What do I do? I haven't even had my lesbian training wheels installed yet!_

Setting the drink down in front of me, I was confused naturally seeing as I didn't order it was it from Tess? With her coming over it gave me enough reason to think she wanted to talk me my palms sweated and jaw tightened as I waited for the conversation to start. Smelling the contents of the drink, I could tell it was rum and coke although I wasn't a heavy drinker, rum and coke tended to be a favorite of mine maybe I was a sailor at heart.

"I didn't order this."

"Don't worry your buyer said it's alright if you don't want it she sends her greetings." Watching Tess roll her eyes when she mentioned the buyer it was like watching a lioness grow angry from not marking her territory. I felt violated and amused at the same time it was exciting to know I was good enough to be territory, but I was only second guessing what was happening between the mysterious buyer and the bartender.

"Greetings, from who?" Watching her move out the way her whole body turning into one big attitude her eyes and body language pointed over to my mysterious buyer. With my eyes setting themselves on her I raked my eyes up to meet Blue Topaz jewels. She stuck out like a sore thumb her skin was porcelain white it was almost divine how her flawless skin was, it lit the room making the dim area look like a black background absorbed in sickening madness and arrogance. I wanted my fingers to focus on her touches people, places, and things were only reduced to matter a mass. Everything seemed like useless energy making dust into the atmosphere I wanted to swallow the sun for her. Focusing my eyes, they trailed from her dark boots to the stitches and seems in her loose but form fitting jeans her exclusiveness was wanted. Staring more I still could see the outline of her shape within her jeans she was Venus in human form. Focusing on her style I was trying to get an angle of her, I felt like I woke up and the day felt broken the more I stared at her.

Trailing my eyes to her upper half, like me she was in her comfort zone. Wearing a blue and white long sleeved flannel rolled up under and a white long sleeve shirt rested under. With it being almost summer I wondered why she wore a such a warm outfit, even with the night time air it still it was warm. Looking I traced her strong jaw line her and angular face she was feminine yet masculine it was the perfect mix of androgynous perfection. She was Venus as a boy yet her body was that of Venus as a woman the sublime duality of the sexes. Staring at her blue jewels I wanted her to drink me, make me feel real, I knew if I forgot her name I knew I would go astray I had to know this woman. Glancing more I nearly lost my breath as I looked at her almost snow white hair, there was a hint of darkness within in making the platinum color shine if was as if it were the Moon. I had to blame the Moon yet praise it for producing this goddess in front of me. Her Moon kissed hair was tied in a side braid her bangs pushed out of her eyes making it almost spiked if you looked from a different angle. Mysterious was her body language, she was the whisper in the water and and I was the secret that she only knew. She was prefect, and she was familiar yet new all at the same time it was something powerful and strange. She was new and old at the same time I was the bird on the brim hypnotized by the whirl of her fountain that her her blue crystal jewels produced.

_She looks like Elsa Bloody Winters, oh snicker doodles she coming over this way! Anna don't look at her come on move your eyes, move something!_

With my hand moving impulsively over I spilled my rum and coke all over my pants jumping up out of reaction I watched as the bartender jumped back as well. A few faces were looking, but still I felt like the biggest klutz in the world with her rushing over taking a blue rag from the back of her pocket she rushed to me. Stepping back I felt my feet give out from under me, having a strange feeling that I was going to break the table behind me it turns out that I didn't a warm strong arm secured my waist just in time. Her chest on my mine our heartbeats were in sync, but I had be to imagining it. My heart sped up faster as well as hers as I got a closer look she was everything I felt this was the goddess Venus, my whisper, our eyes never broke contact she looked at me as if she knew me all her life. There was joy yet sorrow there was a hidden place inside her heart I wanted to find it and eliminate whatever pained her. Breathing clearly for the first time and not just hyperventilating I channeled her scent taking it into me, she of smelled like ice and pine I never knew the smell of ice until now.

"I'm sorry are you hurt?"

"N-No...although this is sort of awkward, not your awkward... my awkward...I'm awkward your gorgeous wait...what." I felt her forearms flex against my lower spine as she placed me to a standing position the flex of her arm sent a jolt into me channeling lower regions of myself that I have yet to explore. Letting go of me the jolt came to a quick low she stepped back smiling her hands in her jeans.

"I-I'm sorry I'll clean this up right away Tess."

"No, you don't have to its alright sweetie just get yourself cleaned up," said Tess.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

"I'm sorry that I spilled your drink you bought me Ms..."

"Elsa just call me Elsa..."Her voice was even found prefect harmony, it was as if she believed in the beauty that she possessed it was honey and worth so much I wanted her to set off the beauty in me I struggled to battle with my libido.

"W-Wait...What...Elsa...Whats your last name?"

"Àrnadalr..."

"Oh..."

"You seemed disappointed about something does that name bother you?"

"N-No its fine you just reminded me of someone not in a bad way, and not like in an ex-lover type of way. I mean I have a had ex's but, I don't consider a guy to be an ex did I mention I'm new to this umm...yeah."

Biting my lip I stepped over the puddle of mess I made making my way into the bathroom, after getting to the bathroom I paced like a mad woman the erratic beating of my heart and lungs were enough to tell me this was real. Leaning over the sink and counting to ten I began to get the coke stain out of my pants I needed something to do and this was it. After five minutes success, and getting the coke stains out I gave a lopsided grin as I looked in the mirror to only see a damp stain from the water. Stepping back it wasn't that bad to look at from far, but lucky for me the bar was dim hopefully it could hide the ugly truth about my klutzy ways.

"I think you got it all out Dr. Khristensen." Jumping back at the familiar voice I looked to see Elsa standing in the doorway straight rum in her hands tossing the rest of the glass it back without so much as a wince I knew she could hold her own when it came to drinking.

"They don't make it like they use to."

"W-What are you doing here?" With her smiling I found her laugh to be encouraging and down right sexy, with past interactions with people I liked jumping ahead of myself would only make my klutzy condition worse.

"It's a women's restroom, and I'm a woman."

"Oh yeah r-right..."

"How do you know my name?"

"Francisco told me I actually him and I are antiquated, once upon a time he use to work for me. While we waited for you and caught up I got your name."

"I see...well you can call me Anna, Dr. Khristensen makes me sound old not that I'm really old I'm twenty-four."

"Now you make me sound old I'm twenty-seven, but still your beautiful for someone so young and accomplished." Blushing it was as if she pedaled through the black currents within me to find an accurate, blueprint of the pleasures within me when she spoke.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel that way, you look beautifuller I mean not fuller I'm sure you work out. You were able to lift me you clearly have some training under your belt."

"Not if you call lumber and ice working training."

"Oh yea but I'm sure your physique helps."

"It can...but I would like to know about your work out regimen unless you find the bathroom comfortable."

"N-No I don't it is, besides its not my bathroom at home so...ah yeah..." Walking out behind her I felt like the biggest loser, just as the crowd looked at me with lust they looked as if they were about to strike up an angry mob against me.

_**Coast of Nassau, August 5, 1710**_

"C-Captain...Captain..." With the young Spanish lad running up he was out of breath as he struggled to catch air into his depleted lungs, with Elsa stopping she was only a few feet from her destination. With her jeweled slender fingers on the hilt of her sword she was ready to go as she heard the young lads cries for his beloved Captain.

"Catch some breath in ye gills boy what be happening?"

"N-Nothing Ma'am, I just came to escort ye."

"Boy, I don't be needin' no escorting ye must take me for a lass that gives a rats ass off to bed with ye boy," yelled the white-haired blonde. The tan skinned boys brown irises bright with hoped faded, downtrodden as he was shot down. With the life returning to his eyes he thought to his next plan seeing that he couldn't get her attention from being proper he thought to something she would like. Hearing her boots hit the ground all he could look at was his own feet knowing that she was leaving that this would be his only chance to speak to her and it was slipping away and fast. Not knowing what else to do he spoke hoping this would ease his nervousness as well as have her look at him in a different light.

"I-I know how ye can get the key!" Elsa paused turning on her heel she rushed up closing the distance on the young boy as she grabbed his collar holding him up there was no shaking of weakness at the action of holding the boy up. Elsa's arms stayed strong and steady as she glared dangerously into his fear laced eyes he wanted nothing more than to wet himself at the sight of the winter-haired woman, but his pride wouldn't let him.

"Ye better start makin' sense else I be keelhauling ye until ye start makin' sense." Dropping him he fell roughly on the ground without time to recover he was staring up the barrel of a pistol, he knew that the platinum blonde didn't trust him seeing as he was fairly new to the ship. With his need to impress the woman that vexed his heart he dug into his past, and the knowledge of the Palmyra as well as the tales from the natives.

"T-They say an oracle lives in Havana, she can point ye to where the keys location is t-that's all me know!"

"Well, Well, seems like ye got ye information." Out of the darkness of an nearby alley the voice of Jenkins, hit Elsa'a range of hearing with five other men emerging out of the darkness of the mist of Nassau Elsa smiled. She knew that Jenkins would show his intentions sooner or later all there was to do was figure out how much the toothless con-man had heard. If the toothless snake in the grass heard Ramon fully the race to Havana would start to find the oracle, unless Elsa ended it bloodthirsty she would make sure Jenkins would never make it to the starting line.

"Jenkins ye off to join me for a midnight stroll?"

"Aye, a Midnight stroll with ye corpse that treasure is mine and now that ye little scamp of a whipping lad has the answer." With Elsa aiming her pistol at the aging man, she knew Ramon would never be able to fight the numbers Elsa had experience with large numbers the thought of taking out these many mean turned her on.

"Ramon, I need ye to get the hell out of here run like a bat out of hell lad," commented the woman softly.

"I'm not leaving ye Captain! I-I can fight!"

"Ye will do as I say now go!"

"Not so fast, ye think I came empty handed Bloody-Eyed-Winters you should think better than to und-"

**BAM**

The single shot was fired as Jenkins took cover, with Elsa drawing her second pistol she aimed at the body behind her as it went straight for his chest drawing him to fall to his death. The thud of his large body hit the ground like a sack of rocks, he was dead Elsa didn't even need to look back the thrill of her instincts came back to her. Blood coursed through her as the dopamine within her nerves connected to her brain pumped hard and fast exciting her this could be that moment that one instant of death that she would pray for.

"Kill that bitch boys," shouted Jenkins as he faded into the background to chase after Ramon. Elsa knew with all of Jenkins crafty ways he still couldn't catch that boy he was quick as the winds that took the Snow Queen to the sea.

"Run Ramon!"

With no time to reload, she drew her cutlass as the remaining four men did the same, getting into a parrying stance she knew she had to be smart about who to take first. Watching the boy run she felt better about fighting now that the hope for the treasure was still alive she just had to make sure that Jenkins wasn't alive. With the first of four thugs attacking she side stepped quickly puncturing him in the shoulder, with another coming her way she rolled under his side slash to find her cutlass in his gut. Twisting the hilt of her sword into his punctured gut crimson covered her hands, sweat now dripped off of her brow as the men decided to circle her she had three more to go she wished for more to come and greet her into the doors of death. Smiling and laughing her Blue Topaz jewels darkened deciding to pull the body along with her cutlass inside she used him as a shield from getting caught in the center of the circle as the rest of them watched out careful not to his their mates body. Choosing to reload with cutlass in her left hand she had she quickly reloaded as she moved with the corpse of her enemies dead member still on her cutlass if they circled her and she got to close she was dead.

_Come on, come on...got it..._

Just as she finished the first man came rushing through finally getting that his mate was dead, taking her foot and pushing the dead corpse off her sword she fell on her back aiming and shooting her attacker right between his eyes. Rolling out the way for the next sword as well as the other that followed she pulled out her second cutlass as she stood to observe her enemies, she knew they were nervous as there stance became off balance as well as the other wounded from earlier. The sweat on his brow and panting on his breath showed that he was beginning to loose a lot of blood with the loss of blood it made it easy to catch his mistakes.

"Now Mates, ye can come at me one at a time or the two of ye makes me no mind."

With a battle cry the two came, parrying the first blade she saw that her wounded target was weak taking her sword and striking her wounded target he barely managed to block in time. With her second coming to her she kicked him gut launching him back with his own momentum sending him into the barrels not far away. Smiling the she noticed as her blocker barely managed to keep a strong hold on his block. His eyes narrowed but barely open the fatigue was setting in due to the blood loss wanting him to know pain and suffering she laughed a demons laugh jolting fear into him. Taking her hand she stuck it into his wound twisting sharply and she squeezed tighter his yells were pure bliss as he fell to his knees in pain. With her hearing setting in on the recovered man across from her he charged at her hoping to save his friend sidestepping him she slid behind her wounded target who still was on his knees. Taking her sword she pulled his hair nearly out of his roots as she held his head back and slid her blade along his neck killing him instantly.

He the last man standing he looked in fear as his mate was killed right in front of him due to his careless actions. Fearfully glancing that the woman the clouded night cleared as the sorrows of the Moon touched her Moon blessed hair illuminating her frame when he looked her blood stained shirt, face, and hands caused him to wet himself instantly. What set his fears in to motion more was under her blood stained face her Blue Topaz jewels glowed ominous, but if looked at closer her within the pale moonlight he could have sworn to see scarlet rubies shining in her eyes fear set in as he was barely able to mutter words.

"W-What is Jezus name are ye!"

"I be ye judge and executioner..."

Taking out a small pistol she kept hidden she shot at the pissed soaked man hitting his knee cap the tendons instantly blew out of his punctured flesh instantly he face first on the ground. As Elsa smirked her face painted and splashed with the blood of her enemies she was true to her name Bloody-Eyed Winters as his screams echoed she closed her eyes smelling the air of all his agony. Closing his eyes his fanatic breathes were the cases that his body was going into shock a heavy boot was placed on his back of his head.

"Aye we not be finishin' out conversation its rude to stop ye chat with a fair lass like me, me thinks we should test our range a bit savvy?"

With Billy finally making his way over with the rest of the company and Ramon being their guide they all looked in amazement as well as horror at the scene before them everyone hardened their reservations on site. With a cold chill in the air they all were instantly reminded of why she was called Bloody-Eyed-Winters. The old first mate showed worry with in his heart for the blonde however he couldn't loose face in front of the crew. Choosing to watch on only he knew the true reason to why she was like this his insides jumped at the growling yells that echoed from his Captain's vocal cords. With the shock of what she had done they watched as Elsa was hunched over the dead body her last victim his face punched in and barely recognizable. All that could be seen from the victims bloody facial features were his forehead and chin as the rest of his face sunk in from Elsa's earlier blows. Continuing her voice became growls as each punch was thrown to the face of the corpse her knuckles bloody she was the fountain of bloody in the shape of a girl.

* * *

_**AN: OK I decided to do a longer chapter seeing as I had all week to complete and correct it, I just hope it has a perfect grammar, flow, and punctuation. However, I'm loving these reviews from my top five reviewers or six it hard to tell now with he guest button but many thanks. Now that Elsa has been introduced to the new world we will see what happens in that time line. As well as we have a special guest coming in the next chapter, but I can't tell you which time line I can't wait to introduce. As well as sorry to get dark on you, but I needed a fierceness in Elsa Winters, past Elsa's past is darker then Future Elsa's now I'm giving off to much see you next Saturday everyone Read and Review.**_


	4. Coordinates 723,086 Part 2

_**Pirates Heart**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Frozen**_

_**Warning: Anna and G!P Elsa no relation.**_

"_**Talking"**_

"_**Thinking"**_

* * *

_**The Dive Norway, August 5, 2017**_

We found a spot at the bar, wanting to check on Francisco he was busy in the smoking area with Olaf taking to another friend. It was nice to see that they didn't get the same looks that I was receiving. With a hand reaching out to cover mine I memorized the lines as the formed a pattern in her palm, I only hoped that I was that match. As I looked into her blue's they were deeper than the blue gases' of the nebula, they were stars cold reaches of space but hot in desire. Smiling at her simple action I laced our fingers together on the surface we shared simplicity, but he darkest pit of me loved this foreign feeling of pagan poetry that we shared.

"S-So...Elsa do you go buying drinks for every new girl you see or is it my special day?"

"You can say it's your special day, and any friend of Francisco's is a friend of mine. However, I'm starting to doubt our friendship seeing that he was hiding you from me, I wonder why?"

"Don't blame him too much you see, the thing is... this is it's sort of new to me just six months ago I had a boyfriend. I mean I have always had these feelings for women I just never acted on them if anything I thought they would go away. I thought that Hans was enough to make me feel normal but, it wasn't until I broke up with him that I realized that nothing we did was ordinary. I know I'm rambling I'm sorry about that."

"No I love it, I feel like I'm reconnecting with something when you speak so don't hold back Anna." Squeezing my hand slightly they were like Morse-code signals pulsating my nerves to life, awakening them from hibernation she smiled as I blushed at her comment. Our moment was broken as a unfamiliar body came into my peripheral vision, Elsa's hand broke away from mine her vision sharp as she looked at Tess.

"Tess..."

"Elsa..."

"What can I get you its last call for alcohol, Anna would you like some coffee or something?" The blondes eyes were begging and longing, although we never met formally I was sure Olaf set her up with the information I knew it was his way of looking out for me.

"N-No I only had one drink thank you." With her smile aimed at me, she then looked at Elsa her tight stern look focused on the platinum-haired woman. Elsa smirked cockily making my theory right all along about me being territory. There still was the possibility that Elsa and Tess had a thing, but something told me it wasn't possible. Their personalities were too dominant for each other unless Elsa liked that sort of thing. Suddenly I thought to myself there was a reason why Francisco didn't tell me about Elsa and I thought to myself was I trying to hard to surrender? Did Elsa do this with all of the women that she met, the feeling was all to familiar it was if the game we were playing was life and this was a two way dream.

"So, what will it be Elsa?"

"Ummm...hmm...uhhhh..." Looking at Elsa she was pretending to think making Tess wait, I had to find out what both of their deal was.

"Would you hurry it up I have more customers time is tips." Now Tess was angry, as Elsa smiled cockily she had got under her skin leaning back she wasn't going to answer still. Putting my hand her forearm there was no reason to fight even if I was the reason or not. Focusing on me she stopped her antics, taking my hands off I didn't want to anger Tess more than I needed to.

"She'll have a rum on the rocks, and I'll buy a shot for you Tess." With her dropping her glare her look was stern as she glanced at Elsa, turning and smiling at me she prepared the drink as well as taking a shot of her own drink that I bought. Harashly sliding Elsa's drink to her, she caught it, slipping a twenty to the bartender I smiled mouthing to her to keep the rest.

"Thanks night Anna."

"Night Tess..."

With her going to serve other patrons, I relaxed but then tensed up again at Elsa who drunk in silence this time. I wondered what I did wrong was she the type to be territorial, with the sharp look in her eyes she looked as Tess was talking to another patron. With them looking at Elsa and then laughing to themselves Elsa drunk in silence. Drinking and slamming her glass down she focused on Tess, with her suddenly getting up I placed a hand on her forearm holding her in place. Looking down at me the fire faded from her eyes, my nerves were in a frenzy something told me that if I let Elsa go it wasn't to the exit I knew it would straight into trouble. With her sitting down, she looked confused as her eyes wandered to the various liquors, there was shame in her eyes the painted look of pain and guilt came on her face.

"H-Hey let's get out of here."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I know this place we can get some breakfast, unless you don't want to I don't know if you caught a cab here or anything I just think this place is too crowded that you would drive here."

"Sure...Just let me go talk to Francisco." Rubbing my thumb in small circles on her forearm out of nervous habit, I was scared if I let her go there would be a problem. With her taking my hand she kissed my thumb, blushing at her action I thought to the feel of her hands. They were hard and warm, but gentle to the touch when she handled me.

"Look, I'm not going to do anything stupid ok, I'm just going to talk to Francisco and let him know that we are leaving."

"You promise..."

"Yes I swear by all the treasure in the West Indies, I promise so you'll wait here?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Good..."

Watching her walk the Tess and the mysterious patron laughed as she was coming this pass their way. With her stopping she was only couple of feet from them there conversation stopped as if they were busted. With Tess looking in fear, I bit my lip hoping that Elsa wouldn't let her temper get the best of her, I knew it would be unfortunate if the first girl I found attractive in over ten years were to go to jail.

"Just walk away please Elsa," I whispered.

As if on command she walked to the smoking area where Olaf and Francisco were now in a heated lip lock both intoxicated. Shaking my head and smiling at their antics, I suddenly thought to my past memories did I sound too desperate? It didn't take a genius to know that Elsa and I didn't know each other well. With her temper I felt myself in fear and slightly aroused what if she was one of those types? What type did I even mean? I myself knew that you could never judge a book by its cover, I just had to believe that Elsa was just as gentle as the hand that cradled mine just moments ago. If anything I think she was misunderstood I wanted to understand her and connect her within our hearts, I knew something was deeper than both of us portrayed.

Looking as Elsa was talking to the couple, squinting to get a better look Francisco had a stern look on his face when talking to Elsa. With the both of them matched at 6'1 as well as watching them talk was like watching giants have a press conference. With Elsa coming back a smile on her face she completely ignored Tess who seemed to be making her way to the back in fear.

"So, what was the conference between giants about?"

"Nothing...just some useless information."

"Oh..."

"Ready to go..."

"Yeah..." Taking her hand I had no fear, after this dream of a night I knew I would wake up and be plain old Anna again. Something about tonight made me want to change and for the better and looking at Elsa's body language wanted me to throw caution to the wind it oozed off masculine yet feminine sexuality. With Elsa leading me to the parking lot, I looked to see a blue and white Camaro it was your typical muscle car, but something told me this was Elsa's pride and joy. Smiling I kept my distance I was afraid that if I touched it I would invoke the wrath of the white-haired blonde.

"Are you going to stare at it or get in?"

"Y-Yea I was just scared that if I got in I would break something you know I'm not the most graceful cat in the alley."

"It's just a car, there are things to me that are more important." With her strong forearms rested on the hood of her car she smiled warmly igniting my heart. Walking around the car she opened the door for me, smiling it was nice to see the chivalry of someone other than Hans burping my ear.

"Y-Yea sure..."

Getting in the leather interior it was to die for seeing that it cooled my heated body, still it couldn't keep me from staring at Elsa as she got in. Wondering how she got her hands on this car I knew that it was the latest model and seeing her occupation I would imagine her to own a truck more than muscle car.

"So, where to..."

"Don't worry I'll lead the way." With Elsa catching a flirty smile my heart paused at the pleasure of it all. If anything I thought to the charming and dashing features of my mysterious driver. However, there was something about her that seemed off with everything she swallowed me into her world as the engine started. We finally arrived to our place of destination my pulse beat rapidly against my heart. As we walked in it was quite seeing as everyone, was still at the bar or either going home. Getting a table I thought to us driving up here I knew it was irresponsible to let her drive, I bit my lip in nervousness at everything.

"Well we are finally here, somehow...we should have took a cab," said Elsa taking the words out of my mouth.

"I wasn't too worried somehow I trusted you to make it here safe, but try not to make it a habit." With her hand coming to reaching mine across the table, she hesitated before I intertwined my fingers with hers.

"Ok...I'll behave from now on."

"Thank you, I don't want a call saying that I have to pick up your body to take to the morgue."

"The Morgue..."

"Yeah, im a forensic analysis and a pathologist when I'm not helping my brother out on cases I know its creepy and all. I'm sure you don't want to talk to me now that you know this and I don't blame you it's just that I find the dead and their stories to be interesting you know. But, not that you want to know that and all it's just tha-"

"Anna it's alright, I'm glad that you like your job I wish I could say the same for mine."

"Well why do you hate working where you at?"

"The hours are long and it a race to the top at least that's what I see, bunch of petty assholes arguing over matters and there are more important things to do."

"Oh seems like something that I would never be able to keep up in."

"Well, the labor part is something I do by choice, I'm more into the office area if anything."

"Office as in..."

"Office as in I own, Àrnadalr industries we work in wood and ice I was really surprised that you didn't know who I was when we first met at least that's a good sign."

"Wow you're like famous, I mean your family has been in business since the seventeenth century at least!"

"Yea...it's not something I usually like to talk about besides I have had a lot on my mind as of late."

"Well I'm here if you want to talk about it."

"Thank you, but some other time tell me about your job."

"Well I work with dead bodies, but lately things have been getting dangerous."

"Dangerous how is it something to be concerned about?"

"Nothing really it's just some high string robberies, but I don't think that it could be the same person seeing as there was a dead body in the latest one. That's not like the robber at all unless there's a copy cat."

"Oh...Well I'm sure that you will find whoever is responsible."

"Yeah, I hope so I would hate to see my brother loose his hair over this."

"Haha, yeah that would be unfortunate to say the least."

_**Coast of Nassau, August 6, 1710**_

After the dust cleared Elsa got up from the corpse she was occupied her rage and channeled at the men that watched her. With her face bloody and her fists containing fragments of her enemies flesh and skull she pointed her cutlass towards the men that watched her most of her crew was in place.

"I have heard talk that ye men don't think me be a good Captain, I have one question to ask do ye be a good crew? If I hear any talk about mutiny from ye cockless bastards I will string ye up and eat ye heart for dinner. Now if ye cuddle-fish bastards wish to leave then by god this is ye chance, if ye want to stay and have riches ye will follow me!" With the men shouting in victory not one of them stepped out of line, there was fear planted in them seeing as they saw the bloody mess that was Elsa Bloody-eyes Winters.

"Now we set sail..."

"Aye...but Captain what about the Snow Queen," spoke Hawkins.

"Aye don't worry a scrap of wind can catch those sails, its best that we make it to Havana before Jenkins."

"Aye..."

With the crew heading to the harbor the race was on to Havana, there was much at stake as Elsa licked her lips at the risks. Her cutlass and pistol rung with excitement as she headed for the docks the blood from her enemies still soaking her face her crew marching deadly behind her.

* * *

_**AN: Sorry for the late submission I had a lot to deal with at work, sorry next chapter will be more, detailed.**_


	5. Coordinates 974,865 Part 1

_**Pirates Heart**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Frozen**_

_**Warning: Anna and G!P Elsa no relation.**_

"_**Talking"**_

"_**Thinking"**_

* * *

_**August 10, 1710 Havana.**_

As morning came the busy streets of Havana came to life, even with sailing and the sea air blowing through her hair the thought and smell of land still was enough to make her sick. There were times that she wished her life to be immortal, no food or thirst could hit her mouth or desires she could sail on for days. Life on land was too cruel, what was there for a woman like her to do? Get married, have kids, die as an old innkeeper. The thought of all that smelled so foul that the nearby pig pin smelled like fresh roses.

With the streets busy she looked up to the flag pole, with the French, English and Spaniards in a constant battle it was simple to say that Havana was uncontrollable. However, with the British coming with the attempt to seize Havana it was surprising that they were around only with the permission of the people of Havana. Looking on the faces of the groups of people, it was simple to say that they were fed up with the British and their stay this was good for cover when things got hairy.

With Hawkins and Ramiro in toe with her she left the crew to work on the Snow Queen, taking cover somewhere was the more reasonable thing to do. Looking at the shops she knew she had to get to a Inn or at least come up with a plan however it was hard to do seeing as wanted posters hung everywhere. Looking she spotted the Harbor Master she knew coin could buy his favor British or otherwise. However she knew from experience the Harbor Masters word could be as good as a grain of sand no matter what the cost it depended on the honor that he contained.

"Aye...Now Captain where we be off too?"

"First, we be in the gob of that Harbor Master I'm sure he would spill if that rat bastard Jenkins set Anchor here."

"Ha...Me highly doubts it, he be having a better shot shaking hands with the Kraken then to come here before ye Captain besides, he be not having a ship."

"Although the limp cock bastard couldn't navaigate his way outta a whore yet alone sail a ship, there be plentently of bloody bastards that would take a stowaway. Just after the yellow belly blowfish ran that night I heard talk about two ships leaving for Havana, the Sawtooth and Grimjaw."

"Well we be salted and gutted, if they catch wind of our business in Havana."

"Aye and knowin Jenkins he be addin' coin to the boys pocket that he don't have."

"T-That's if he knows where to find the Oracle," said the small voice of Ramiro. Turning around Elsa glared at the boy her patience running thin they were on a time limit she needed the boy to be loud and clear. Even with her keen eye in navigation she was able to beat her enemies by four hours from the rising of the sun she knew an hour had passed. Lifting him up by his shirt collar she glared as he cowered at her anger.

"Alright now boy, what kinda game ye be at!"

"N-Nothin' Captain the woman ye be lookin' for they call her halcón sabio t-there is a place where ye can find her it just outside of the city."

"Ye better not be tellin' tall tails boy else I'll put ye in a coffer and place ye in the middle of the West Indies me damn self ye got that!"

"Y-Yes...Captain..."

Dropping him she rolled her eyes, as she walked with the Ramiro still in fear Elsa made him stay in front of her while Hawkins walked along side of her. The noise of the Havana streets was enough to cover their conversation as Hawkins spoke.

"Don't ye be a little rough on the lad back there?"

"No the lad has got to learn besides, I could be beatin' him until he pissed out blood never stopped me own Ma' from teachin' me." The first mate could see the distance in Elsa's eyes he was the only one that she ever told about her past and he was the only one that ever knew. The damaged heart of a young girl still rested under the tough exterior of the woman standing who was standing in the streets of Havana. No amount of blood, spoils, and riches could cover the hurt girl underneath, changing the subject was always a good place to start. Waiting for Elsa to heal would take a lifetime something the salty old first mate wished he had.

"Aye...So what's the plan?"

"I'm going to be needin' a ruse, if anything by me calculations the Sawtooth and Grimjaw be maybe twenty-six fathoms away. This be givin' us around three maybe two hours in this wind unless their navigator be with Davy-Jones as we speak. Now watch the lad and get ye self cleaned up I'll meet ye by a local tavern by noon."

"Aye Captain with what?"

"Ye bloody bastard, what happened to them bars of soap I gave ye?"

"Aye...About that..."

"Just meet me at the tavern near here?"

"Aye...Aye..."

Knowing that Hawkins wasn't one for baths she tried to include everyone in the articles of the Snow Queen to bathe, but it was at the cost of mutiny. Seeing as she needed a crew the subject about baths were never brought up again. Besides her monthly curses, skipping baths seemed customary due to the long voyages across sea, she figured she had no right to enforce on her crew. As well as the major missing part was that she lacked a cabin boy, although she was not a man she didn't need a boy she needed a woman. However, what woman wanted to sail the open sea's when thier life's goals were becoming wives and mothers? As Elsa walked away, she knew that they had no time to waste.

_**North Station Task Force August 7, 2017**_

"Well...Well...I heard from a little rainbow colored birdie some interesting information." Working on the latest body I didn't look up seeing as it was Kristoff, I knew this was coming, but I was surprised that he at least waited for a day before hounding me. After eating with Elsa that night we stayed in the diner until dawn peered signaling us that it was closing time. With only coffee and serval plates of chocolate cake alongside us none of that mattered. I turned out that she contained a intellect that I seemed to be lacking, when she spoke it seemed as if she was from another timeline.

Along with her good looks, I found it hard to stay away from her exchanging numbers we parted ways, but I could tell she wanted me in her bed and I wanted to be there as well. It wasn't until I got in my car that the fagitage hit me, using my sick days out of the several that I accumulated I stayed in with only Elsa's funny texts to keep me company. Now I was back to work, back to crime scenes and the smell of blood, decay, and formaldehyde.

"So you got the tests back on Mr. Jewels." Rolling my eyes at the comment, I hated when Kristoff gave fake names to my patients. Although I worked with the dead, it was my belief living or dead they deserved to be called by their name that much to me was enough to honor their souls. Nevertheless I knew this was how Kristoff dealt with everything, remembering those late night random visits I would get from him the first time he killed a suspect he was scared and alone much like when we were kids. It was still the same way now, accept he hid it we all did.

"Mr. Olin did receive trauma deep lacerations, punctured kidneys as well as her intestine track was punctured as well. From the bleeding of stomach wounds and leakage of stomach acids can pinpoint the exact time of death, I'm going to go with 2245 hours to be exact."

"Wow...Ok...I was really just looking for DNA or some hairs?"

"Sorry not my department, but as a consolation prize I found these hairs, that should give you something to bring to your boys in forensics." Giving him what I found he must of noticed the strange look on my face, Kristoff was always like that when it came to me. Safe to say, I was lucky not that many men were that attentive brothers or otherwise.

"Anna...Something else going on?"

"Nothing I was just looking at his face it was bruised, as well as his knuckles they were bruised it seems like he put up a fight. Something doesn't seem right, but the only way is to get some answers is with the boys upstairs so we can get the chemicals involved with this. How are the witnesses and security footage coming along?"

"Nothing yet, remember if we are working with the same person those security cameras wouldn't do much. I don't want to leave no stone unturned so I'm going to run through it tonight. I don't get it usually this guy steals jewels and not all of them, but for him to kill something isn't right."

"Unless there was another partner, something could have miscalculated."

"Hopefully these hairs will let us know or at least paint some kind of picture. Speaking of which painting pictures Elsa, who is that?"

"My soul mate..."

"W-What..."

"I'm kidding she's just a friend I met went Olaf took me out, so please no big brother protective mode."

"Ok sure nose out of it, unless she touches you."

"In what way?"

"Ewww...I don't want to know please, I just don't want to know."

"You sure there's lesbian's, I know how much you like them."

"Yeah, but hearing my baby sisters sex adventures is enough to make me not like them. So please don't spoil my dream of hot lesbains feeding me hot wings."

"You are one strange dreamer, but its better than Hans talking about rolling around in a sea of gold bars."

"I know right, weird...Still Anna just be careful ok I don't need you getting hurt, I swear if the next one hurts you man or woman I'm punching or arresting I may consider both."

"I don't think you would need to..." With my phone ringing I rushed over answering, with Kristoff looking with gross look on his face I knew he was referring to the fact that I just answered the phone with a bloody glove.

"See this is why all your phones get broken and the reason why I don't touch them," shouted Kristoff.

"Shut it Kristoff...H-Hello..."

"Wow is it always that chaotic at work or did I just call at a bad time."

"E-Elsa...How did you get my office phone line?"

"I dialed 911..."

"Oh yeah minus the emergency part if you can get through it transfers over here right...So what's up."

"Well I was in the neighborhood and I remember you said that you worked somewhere up North. So...I figured you might have not had lunch yet so I wanted to see if you would come."

"Y-Yeah sure do you want me to bring you anything not that you need anything you're a Àrnadalr, I don't mean it like that I mean to say that you-"

"It's alright Anna, all I need is you...there that is."

"A-Alright I'll be there unless you want to meet at station?"

"Sure...Text me the address..."

"Ok..."

_**August 10, 1710 Havana.**_

"Hawkin's do ye know when Captain be coming back?"

"I not be knowing lad, but it's been a good five minutes past noon and the British haven't strung us up by now."

"What if Jenkins..."

"Aye now that I hardly put me coin on, if anything I'd have me bones used as kindling and me skin used for sails than to be believin' that long-winded tale. "

"Don't be forgetting that ye have ye eyeballs used for a lookin' glass. " When the two looked up they couldn't believe what they saw, seeing as their eyes had only seen death but not even death could cheat them out of this moment. Before them stood a different person, this was no longer the Bloody-Eyed-Winters they all came to respect and fear. As everyone in the traven took a look at her, their eyes looked in lust at the woman before them never knowing that she would cause their death if angered.

Elsa was in a blue English corset laced at the back the bodice of the over-dress cut to fit exactly over it. It was laced from the bottom, with the effect of forcing the breasts upwards. Below it was the flowered petticoat, much more important than the skirt, which was drawn back in bunches or folds that was assorted with dark blue and out lined with light blue as well. The sleeves of the dress were short reaching to just below the elbow, and were finished with wide lace ruffles.

Her hair hung loose from its normal braid it was washed her whole body smelled like fresh roses and lilac there was no make-up she looked like a normal woman. Not liking the attention, she scowled at the two making them jump back.

"Now listen up ye be not tellin' no one of this! Now we be off to the Harbor Master!" Walking the dress seemed stiff, however Elsa navigated it with ease as she did time and time again as a teen back on her home estate. With her heels hitting the deck, she caused attention to all the salty sea dogs that looked her way it wasn't until she reached the Harbor Master that she gave her surroundings attention.

His shirt was greasy and dirty while his hair still full, the smell of sweat, sea air, and dirt tangled it his teeth much like his shirt was a poor excuse as well.

"How may I help you lass?" Taking what she remembered from her formal training all those years ago in Norway she spoke.

"Yes, I would like to know have you seen anyone come through? You see I'm waiting on some diamonds for my engagement and my fiance is awfully sick today. I will pay you the coin if you are interested in helping me." Leaning over the table in an innocent yet seductive manner, any moral man would cave in to temptation and this man did without coin needed.

"S-Sure what ships do ye be lookin' for?"

"Thank you kind sir, I'm looking for hmm...What the devil does Henry call it, ah yes I'm looking for the Sawtooth and Grimjaw?"

His face paled as he looked like he lost his lunch. Choosing to dock under another flag Elsa knew docking in a public area with her flag would be suicide; she was counting on her enemies to be just as stupid.

"Is there something I should be alarmed about?" With her reaching into her memory she contained a look of worry and fear, taking a quick glance back at Ramiro and Hawkins they looked in surprise as she acted.

"Y-Yes Madam they are bloody pirates!"

"O-Oh my, I must tell Henry the sooner we not deal with these murders the better please if you can warn the guard about their arrival that would be most appreciated. I don't care if I have to wait I will not wear a ring stolen by pirates a good day to you kind sir."

Lifting her dress slightly so she could storm off Hawkins and Ramiro stormed off with her walking around the corner not to far from the Harbor Master.

"W-What was that about are we going to make it ou-"

"Shut ye gob lad and look 1...2...3...now!" With all of them watching, the Harbor Master alerted the guards she knew her trap was sprung giving them extra time. With the town on high alert for the Sawtooth and Grimjaw, Jenkins would find himself either hanging from the gallows or under the West Indies with Davy Jones to keep him company. She personally knew of the captains of the Grimjaw and Sawtooth she knew that they would not risk a whole ship and being caught by the British for a hint.

"Ah lad there's nothing like a fresh plan hatched by Captain...What was the plan?"

"Aye...If ye must know ye salty bag of bones the plan was to find out if these bastards docked since the bloody British be lookin' for blood, I givin' it to them. Once the Sawtooth and Grimjaw see those British cannons aimed they will either be makin' Jenkins eat whale bubbles or they be charging in to the gallows. I know both Jack and Simons, their sails not be that loose up top to risk their lives on talk they be fancying their plunder to be easy."

"Ahhh...Well either way splendid performance Captain...Now ahhh where we off too?"

"F-Follow me Captain..." With both of them looking at Ramiro, he lead the way walking along the outskirts of the town they passed until they headed to a jungle Groove. The passage that was once trailed over by travelers had grown throwing off the track. With her skills in tracking she only hoped this woman was not dead seeing as the trail had been cold and only Ramiro knew. With loose hanging mangroves Ramiro parted for them to see an old shanty shack. It looked as if no one was home, walking she kicked the door open to see no one only animal bones and jarred monstrosities. One arm she grabbed the Spaniard boy she lifted him up again anger swelling.

"WHERE IS SHE LAD I BE COUNTING TO THREE BEFORE I CUT YOUR LIPS OFF FEED'EM TO YE ARSE!"

"That is enough there is no need to make the boy suffer." Turning around to the entrance anger still on her face she looked to the milky white eyes of the voice that stopped her. Unlike the typical stereotype describing oracles to be old and beyond ugly. This woman was young her bronze skin reflecting her beauty as it made her mounds targets within her dress, her black hair hung long and loose the only she was a real beauty.

"State ye self and who ye be!"

"I am halcón sabio, and I know why you come to me Bloody-Eyed Winters your blood smells of ice, yet your heart beats warmly for those around you."

"Shut ye gob else I will put a pistol in it!"

"Still a child although in the body of a woman, now I understand you wish to seek Palmyra."

"Who told you that?"

"I am an Oracle, it is my job to keep the records of time as well as the keys that are meant to protect humanity from unnatural forces of the old gods. However, if you are worthy your blood will point the way to the key."

"Unless ye be having sand in ye ears I be not having the time for riddles and word twisters!"

"Very fair now I will skip the formalities, as you heard the key is different for each person that is worthy. You see the only way you can tell is by the bones of marauding spirits they point the way along with my vengeance."

With her walking past Elsa, she sat down right in front of the blonde taking out a map and a small silk bag she emptied it letting the bones fall randomly on to the map. Suddenly the air grew silent and cold much like the shores of Norway as Elsa's head became light. Setting down the boy he scurried to Hawkins side, as her eyelids grew heavy they were lidded half way as she could only focus on the woman before her.

"Now that you are relaxed come to me murderous child who is stained in the blood of the guilty and damned of the sea."

With Elsa coming forward on command she sat down, taking her hand and giving it to the dark-skinned woman. The Oracle turned her pale palm upwards, the woman cut a long line along the blonde's palm letting the blood drip along the bones. With Hawkins walking up with pistol in hand at the sight of Elsa's blood he pointed it at the Oracle. Taking one hand shaking the Blonde-haired woman she didn't awaken from her daze her eyes were half-lidded as they focused on the woman called halcón sabio.

"What in Jezus name did ye do to Captain?" Without fear at the pistol pointed at her head, she continued her work as the blood poured forth from Elsa's wound.

"She is proving her worth but if you are worried she will be alright I just settled her so she could undergo the test."

"Test what bloody test!"

"You see this map and these bones, if one that comes to me seeking the cursed treasure of Palmyra there blood must soak these bones. It will lead to the destination of the key, this is the cost for everything."

"I don't give a damn abo-"

Just then as if on cue the bones moved illuminating a blue light that flashed on and off, just then Elsa awoke from her daze to look down at the bones as they took shape. Into the form of letters unrecognizable by all three, with the Oracle smiling she laughed.

"What be so funny witch," said Hawkins still with a gun pointed to her head.

"It seems the gods have worked in my favor, the key you speak of Elsa Bloody-Eyed Winters is in the land of the pale skinned and shallow hearted it is in England. However it will soon be off to sail the seas of the West Indies; in order to open Palmyra you must spill the blood of Anna Windsdawl!"

* * *

_**AN: Now things are starting to bridge together don't worry you will see now reviews will be appreciated. **_


	6. Coordinates 974,865 Part 2

_**Pirates Heart**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Frozen**_

_**Warning: Anna and G!P Elsa no relation.**_

"_**Talking"**_

"_**Thinking"**_

* * *

_**Windsdawl Estate, August 30, 1710**_

The halls of the great Manor sprung to life as the doors were opened only red ringlets, flowed past family portraits and artwork alike. Unlike the portraits along the walls she contained no glory, no heritage of joy only entrapment and disdain at the news she just received. As one of the handmaidens almost took off into a light jog to catch the soul that was in mayhem she finally did once she spotted her at within the family garden.

Sitting closest to the rose garden she was the rare beauty that shinned making everyone's happiness in the Manor something to be respected and loved. As the Handmaiden watched over her she had seen many births within the Manor all started out innocent and looked to her with kind joy before being introduced to the cruelness of the world. Than against the harsh years she had seen those lovable children change bitter and foul, without a scrap of life or remorse, looking at the sixteen-year old she had not been touched by the horrors of the cruel world treating the staff with the same love she had as a child.

"Dear try to understand..."

"Understand what that my father wants me to marry and a tyrant no less how would that bring pride to the Windsdawl family."

"Ms...Your father thinks this will be a good match you, as you know he doesn't have much time left and with your mother left to take on the burden of being widowed. I think a son-in-law like Hans Helgund would be a savior for this family and it would gain favor with the queen, besides they say the forests of Norway are beautiful."

"Why does it have to be like this why can't mother take over everything then this could end!"

"That's just the way things work Anna, I like to hope they would change but for now this is what we as womankind have to settle with."

"They can change and I know they can, have you heard of Elsa Bloody-Eyed Winters?"

"Y-Yes I heard talk while serving dinner to your father about her raiding your fathers and Hekgund families rum and sugar supplies over sea's, b-but what does that have to with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it! She's a woman sailing with her own freedom! How many women can say or do something like that? I heard talk that she was going to put together an all woman crew!"

As the maid looked skeptically a smirk on her face she loved the red-haired girls imagination it took the weight off of her to know that someone with so much life could smile no matter how unfavorable the situation. Although the truth was her bright light, it was surrounded by the corruption of arsrictocitic society where marriage and breeding were must have's. She wanted to believe in the dream of Anna, however all she knew were the slums of the London streets and that of the Manor.

Just as Anna was going to get a response she spotted as the older woman quickly stood her eyes focused on the ground, she knew there talk had ended as her mother was now in front of them. Glaring her mother stood in front of her with her wig tightly stung to her head, her face powdered to heavy extents. She did everything to erase her history of her Irish heritage thus giving herself to the thought of coin and luxuries. Anna knew that she never loved her father, she was just a business transaction when her father and her grandfather made there final pact of business together. Anna didn't want to be another transaction, she was different although her friends were already married and some with child she couldn't see that for herself and she didn't want to.

"Your father wishes to speak with you Anna, as well as your have to get ready for your fitting Sir Helgund and his son will be here by the evening for dinner. Oh yes Marie, I need you to assist with the arrangements for this event."

"Yes my lady..."

Giving a slight nod to Anna in respect she scurried off, leaving Anna and what she barely knew to be her mother. With her crossing her arms there was nothing much to say only to follow as her mother lead the way for them. As they walked the large presinte halls shinned as the light from the London sun kissed the vast outside garden with its rays the miracle of it all was still something that even Anna had a loss for words for.

With her mother walking in front of her she looked at the shell of a woman, everyone knew of her father gambles with other women as well as his love of business. She had heard from many of the maids that she looked like her mother when she first came to the estate bright with life a fire in her belly. Comparing herself to the older woman she didn't know how the older woman kept it all together. She herself felt she looked fine but she knew the older woman would say otherwise. Her vermillion colored hair was pinned as loose strands fell out of place even as they walked, her freckles shown proudly showing her mothers Irish heritage as they reflected in the sun. Although, she was English by birth still if not for her title she would have suffer criticism amongst her father's peers, but Anna couldn't understand the issue between Irish and English. Her dress was comfortable without the debilitating tightness of her girdle to slow her steps as she took her place nervously by her mother's side. Anna wanted to comfort the woman that gave birth to her to see that light that shined like the gardens that they passed, now it was only cold comfort she didn't know where to start.

"I heard about what you and Marie discussed, I am warning you now do not mention anything of the Helgunds and your fathers losses at dinner. We cannot lose what power we have, due to your exploration of your tongue I mean it Anna."

I kept quite seeing that arguing with her was going to get me nowhere. Walking into the darker section of the house, the windows were replaced by thick brown walls one both left and right side of the two women giving it a stark undertone. With the handmaids walking there way they took the time open the doors to the study, along with the many volumes of books it smelled of rum and tobacco, as Anna Spotted red hair sitting in her father's guest seats she froze. With Anna's mother looking in shock as well as embarrassment for Anna's attire, she couldn't help but feel the same however the knowing smile of Hans did nothing to make her mood pleasant.

"Ahhh...Yes here she is...Anna..."

With the older man taking the young Windsdawl by the hand he lead her over to Han's as he bowed Anna gave him a small curtsey her eyes never taken off of him. Confused by his presence she wanted to know the reason why he was here there family dinner wouldn't be for at least four hours from now. Knowing that his daughter needed some sort of explaining, seeing as it was written over her face he smiled hoping to ease the situation in.

"Katherine you can leave us now," Stated the older man.

Bowing her head, she left it seemed like a relief to Anna seeing as her mother would kick up a fuss about Anna being in less than formal clothing in front of distinguished guests. Anna was happy the older woman didn't make a scene, however its saddened her to know that her mother knew her place as a woman trapped in the nightmare of Aristocratic social norms. With her father handing Hans a glass of Rum as well as taking one for himself he tossed it back as well as Han's with both of them laughing at their small victory. Rolling her eyes she was still upset with his news of Hans and her marriage.

"Now as you two both know your as marriage proceeds so does the success of all our families have worked for. So thanks to the brilliant efforts and thoughts of Hans I've decided the wedding will take place after your trip from Havana, Hans you will take my daughter's hand?"

"Y-Yes sir..."

"Father..."

"Not now Anna," warned the bulky man as he ignored her as if she wasn't there.

"Then when is ever a Now! What about how I feel I'm sorry, but I barely know you!" With her father's face growing grim, Hans smiled at the man signaling him to let him handle it. Stepping forward she took a step back, and glared she wanted no cold comfort from him if he had any decency as a man he would say something in defense.

"Sweetheart we can come to know each other, but I'm in love with you this is true love."

"No this isn't this is nothing more than..."

"Anna..." She heard her father's voice raise in warning.

"Than...a..."

"Anna," her father warned louder.

"This is nothing more than a business arrangement!" With her father, slamming his fist on the desk he coughed exposing his weakened condition to Hans who rushed over to him. Running out, she didn't even wait for him to chastise her, the pain was too much closing the door and resting her back against her father's study door she let herself cry silently. Running into the next room that was deemed the powder room for her father's business guests as she laid her head on the small half sofa she put an arm over her eyes letting everything go. Even with the windows up the room still shown no light, all she could do was stare dimly at the moving clouds, her life was predetermined before she could do anything. With Havana being a week long journey from and back to London, within two weeks she would be married lifting her hand she looked at her ring finger in misery.

It wasn't until the hacking sounds of her father strangled coughs alerted her again making her jump up, looking frantically saw there was no presence with her. Figuring out where the noise was coming from she stuck her head out the open window to see her father's window to his study was open getting back inside she wanted to investigate further. Putting her ear to the wall she heard as Hans and her father carried on loudly seeing as he tended to be loud whenever he was intoxicated.

"_I'm sorry about my daughter dear boy."_

_"It's alright I'm sure this must be a lot for her."_

_"Nonsense, these women are ungrateful creatures it is us men that protect, feed, and clothe them while they may have our heirs what do we get in return misery. Nothing can be too much for a woman, you should see what my wife does all day when she is not handling our daughter. So do not feel bad son, she's just reacting like all woman do, she will be fine come the big day."_

_"If you say so...sir"_

_"Now on to business son, are you sure our Havana stock is going to be secure? I have over ten-thousand pounds worth of rum over there and the best men guarding it for another ten-thousand pounds I want to make sure our bases are covered for the journey"_

_"Yes, with the current situation of your queen for both our sakes we should hope to see Havana come within Britain's grasp from my information British forces have been spotted in Havana. However there is just a slight problem, as we both know."_

_"Bloody-eyed Winters, that bitch had plunndered a lot from us last year we almost lost all of our rum, sugar and cloth stocks and plantation stocks thanks to her. If anything tell your navigator to avoid the main route if he can, but most of all be careful when in Havana I heard talk that a pirate was caught there and hung his name was fast Jab Jenkins. What business he had there we don't know, all the reports could say was the Grimjaw and the Sawtooth were seen by port, and they sent Jenkins tied up in a lifeboat to think the Mongols almost made it on land._

_"Sounds like mutiny, by god these pirates are nothing but savages they will eat the scraps off their own dogs if it were to satisfy their hunger and greed. To think Bloody-Eyed Winters is apart of this, you know in my country she was once apart of the noble houses, that was until she took her families fortune leaving the poor family to starve in the streets like animals. They say before she turned into this rabid beast she was quite the gentle spirit, poor twisted woman."_

_"This is why I need you to be careful on your journey and get back here, after you marry my daughter we will have enough influence to gain residency with the queen's nobles. With our status up higher the trade, higher the coin, and with my company being the first in Havana we will have access to their resources."_

_"I see no problem with that I will alert the Captain about a different route I will sent word once I am there."_

_"Godspeed boy, however be alert they say that Bloody-Eyed Winters or a woman fitting her description was seen stumbling out the jungle a few weeks prior she might still be in Havana. Now, will your father be joining us for dinner tonight?"_

_"Yes, he is well on his way after his business meeting is over."_

Hearing the shuffle of bodies and feet Anna knew that it was time to leave, running to the door she slipped out heading to her room. Her heart hurt at the events of what her father really thought of her, she was less than a than gallon of rum to like her mother she was a business transaction. Sitting on the bed she needed to think, but what could she do? She knew that running away would be a start, but to where? Everyone in the high society of the English province knew her and her family it was, like lightning thoughts of her earlier conversation came to light, her destination was set she would find Elsa Bloody-Eyed Winters. However, the age old question on Anna's mind was what was it that Elsa was looking for she wanted to be there to find out.

_**Havana, August 10, 1710**_

"Kill a Windsdawl...Ye be out of ye mind to think suc-"

"Done..."

"Captain..."

With Elsa getting up and heading to the exit, she knew that she would have to speak to Hawkins, but for now she needed to get out of this cabin. She knew killing a Windsdawl was a deathwish in the making however with the Windsdawl heir coming to her, there was no need cause high alert she hoped Hawkins would understand. Just before her hand reached for the knob, the voice the Oracle spoke.

"A word of warning, once ye obtain the girl go to Palmyra her blood will open the way when you reach the treasure you are to slit her throat and let her bleed over the chest. Only then will you be rewarded however, if you do not complete this task you will be forever cursed." With Elsa turning back a cocky smile came on her face, this woman underestimated her power she could take out piles of men with ease she's killed for the fun the sport she knew this girl would be no problem for her.

"Aye is that all."

"Aye...Viajes en águilas alas Elsa."

Walking out the cabin she smiled to herself, the bright sun shinned on her now she would be able to gain the glory that rivaled kings and buy the open seas for herself. Looking up the sky it was the limit, but she wanted to go beyond the limits of the sky she wanted everyone to know who was the true tyrant of the seas. She reached the sad reality in her early years that only plundering could get a pirate so far with enough coin but to be set for a lifetime was any man's dream. However, with dreams of her pocket always being full of coin she wanted a kingdom, a place without rules she wanted Nassau to be her realm. Although the Republic of Nassau still was in good standing, the platinum-haired blonde couldn't help but think what would it be in the next ten years? This treasure was the answer money was always the answer, sometimes it gave better answers than rum and grog.

"Travel on Eagles wings hmm..."

"Ye say something Captain..."

"No...Now let's get out of this bloody jungle, I be needin' to get out of this bloody costume and if that not be soon I be slitin' ye throat and feedin' it to the gulls."

"A-Aye..."

Walking back to town Ramiro was almost pushed by the gathering that was taking place, heading to the commotion. The Captain pushed through until she could get some sort of vision of what was in the center of all the commotion. Getting a peek the frantic face of Jenkins he was bound, beaten, and gagged thanks to the Captains of the Grimjaw and Sawtooth. As he looked around frantically his eyes landed on hers running to her within the crowd he was kicked down by the guards, he glared like poison as he looked once again to Elsa. Smiling she turned around walking away from the man's muffled screams and curses with Hawkins and Ramiro by her side they headed for the local tavern.

_**Windsdawl Estate August 30, 1710**_

As dinner came to a close, Anna let Hans cold clammy hand embrace hers for kiss, smiling she bid him farewell after speaking for a whole hour she found out the information that she needed. After laughing at his poor jokes,and bad taste in reading material Anna was exhausted she wondered how her mother and the staff did it. To lie, and hide how you really felt, that was no life it was like telling a dog not be happy to see his master. Anna wondered how could one repress so much all for the sake of money and status. With the information that she needed she knew tonight they would set sail, and she only had an two hours to make it to port retiring early she walked off without so much as a hug. Tonight everything that she was she was leaving behind, it didn't matter the open sea was her home she had to get to Havana she had to find Elsa Bloody-Eyed Winters.

* * *

_**AN: Don't worry this chapter is in the past I'm going to do a future one with Anna and Elsa's lunch date however I wanted to introduce past Anna and the situation that is going to occur. As well as I love Anna, but all there is for them is to meet but don't worry there will be more action and danger to come we've still got a robber on the loose in the future. As for Beware the Frozen Heart I will try to get that uploaded as fast as I can just work has been kicking my behind. As well as if you didn't get the last part when Anna was curious about why Elsa was in Havana I just took it back to the part I failed to complete last chapter. **_


	7. Coordinates 768, 786 Part 1

_**Pirates Heart**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Frozen**_

_**Warning: Anna and G!P Elsa no relation.**_

"_**Talking"**_

"_**Thinking"**_

* * *

_**Finn Brothers Jewelry Co. September 1, 2017**_

"Another one shit this is starting to piss me off!" Watching Kristoff kick the nearby trash can everyone knew when he was like this, it was a warning to stay away everyone accept me. With Elsa on an out of town errand as I got to know her more I felt closer to her, I missed our gentle touches from the night that we met, as well our talks late night she was within me just as much as I within her. Besides how I felt now, there was something else and it was dark as if it was blocking me from something with Elsa, but what? I racked my brain dismissing my mental block as being starstruck due to Elsa and her family status. However I knew her family status didn't define her, but something troubled me ever since we met and it was the sadness her eyes contained when she thought I wasn't looking. After, many evaluations and underhanded questions I found that Elsa was single and there was no love ties holding her back emotionally. If it wasn't an ex-lover I didn't know what to expect, I just hoped one day that she would find the courage to tell me.

With Elsa I was renewed and hopeful of the dating scene finally it felt nice to be one of those many people that came home with someone to talk back to my previous relationship it felt nice to take things slow for once, when I met Han's he was all hands in unfamiliar places when we met, with Elsa it was just right. She knew when and where to touch me she was gentle she handled me like fragments, although there was no sex involved I could tell she wanted to take her time with me.

Snapping out of my personal fantasies of Elsa at the sound of my bull-headed brother kicking another trash can; I decided to save the crew and trash cans any abuse by attending to him. Walking over to Kristoff everyone looked as if it were a golf event it was quiet and tense, when it came to Kristoff being upset or confused he reverted into a big baby and like any caring little sister I was right there cheering him up. Although I was shorter than him, I placed my hands on his shoulders resting my cheek on his back like I did when I was younger in hopes to comfort him.

"Come on bro' you got this don't lose your cool, now let's go in together and see what's going on."

"How can I? This crook is making us look like fools Anna! How can I go back we have came this far I need to take this bastard people are starting to die!"

"I know, but I have faith that you will solve this your the best detective out there we just have to rethink our steps. I have a feeling there is something that we are missing, it's something that we have missed every case."

"Well the robber always attacks late night, they don't steal all of the inventory, they are good at security systems, and no one knows the car that they drive." Gathering a list of possibilities, my mind may have led us into another clue as an idea came into my thinking capacity. Let's just hope it was enough lead us to where and maybe who our mysterious robber's identity was.

"Think about it Kristoff, someone that doesn't steal all the inventory as well as they know security systems, all of the systems are powered by four different companies Kripton, Solace and Interface Security. The best thing to do is to go back to the companies and see who was let go as well as check their overseas records."

"We already checked there, we have been checking since the robberies started!" Not jumping from my brothers booming voice I just smiled as always he was overreacting and missing out on the details.

"Did you check the transfers of employees?"

"N-No just the fired ones we thought there would be a motive," said Kristoff sulking like a puppy.

"Look I know you checked the files, however I think we are missing the bigger picture here and picture being the clue."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean besides digging in all of the backgrounds of the fired employees did you ever stop and check the ones that were laid off to company cut downs transfers overseas? As well as did you check the history of the jewels and inventory that has been stolen or do you just know what it is? For this person to only steal select jewels sounds like something of personal interest. As for the lack of car did you ever happen to check if there are scooters or motorcycles around its easy to dismiss a motorcycle even when they are nosy."

"Anna..."

"Don't worry big bro', I have faith in you." Going back to my place at the scene of the crime, everyone looked as if they could breathe again thanks to my talk and Kristoff's decompression. Looking at Olaf who was busy collecting fragments for forensics, he looked to me as well as the others smiles on their faces.

"I have no idea how you are able to get him to relax like that?"

"It takes time, and growing up with him hasn't been that easy as well I just know what to say." With Kristoff walking to the rest of us I could tell that his confidence had been restored smiling it was nice to see him rejuvenated.

"Ok team I need you guys to take what you can rope off the scene and let's get back to the lab, we have to go back to the drawing board." Getting up and packing up my kit, I heard a familiar dial I already knew it was Elsa walking to a nearby wall away from everyone I answered.

"Hey, you..."

"Hey yourself how's everything going with the case?"

"Well my brother, blew his top this case has been really stressing him out, I just gave him some clues and a good cheer up hopefully it should help. I just don't know what to do for him I'm not a cop so its hard to help or understand."

"Why didn't you want to be a cop?" Walking away and leaning on the cool surface of the wall I picked at my zipper on my jacket, before biting my lip. Although we were on the phone and I wanted to be near her; I settled at the sound of her husky voice as she made me feel as if we were face to face despite the distance.

"I did, it's just that I don't know everyone looked at Kristoff more its always been that way. Besides he wanted it more than me, as well as I was too klutzy to hold a gun thinking back on it maybe I really never had the heart to shoot anyone. I guess I was a kid sister following in her big brothers footsteps."

"So, what did you do after?"

"Well turns out Kristoff is a crappy test taker, and I did well on the written so I put all my focus into helping him out and he passed and then I quit. Turns out he's the athlete and I'm the mathlete, still I'm happy the way it turned out."

"Well at least you have him there for you I bet you two make a good team."

"Yeah we do, it's funny when we came into station together no one believed we were brother and sister."

"Why do you say that?" With Elsa laughing, she didn't know who Kristoff was but I could tell that they would get along if they met, with my heart beating I wanted to tell her more.

"He's like golden blonde far different than the blonde you see here, I guess that's just our English and Irish roots at work according to our grandmother."

"Interesting well may I interest your diverse European roots and fancy some tea time with you," imitated Elsa in her best English accent. Laughing I found everything she did to be cute, but somehow I felt as if I were forgetting something with her I felt as if it were something important and I wanted to get it desperately back.

"Yes you may, what time are you getting back tomorrow?"

"Meeting got put on hold actually I'm flying back now, do you want me to meet you back at work?"

"Sure if you want, but aren't you exhausted?"

"I slept on the plane, unless your busy?"

"No, fortunately for me there were no dead bodies on scene the forensics team just needed help collecting some things."

"Oh I see, is this where your going to tell me you're a criminal psychologist?"

"No...But I thought of it."

"Whatever it is, I believe you will master it."

"I hope so..." In that moment I felt a presence in front of me looking up it was Hans. Rolling my eyes, I slipped past him not wanting Elsa to hear his voice or his constant complaining.

"So I'll see you tonight Anna-Banana?"

"Sure Snowflake..." Hanging up the phone, I turned around to Hans an uninterested look on his face after dating him. I knew enough about Hans to know that although he looked uninterested he always was.

"What Hans..."

"Who was that?"

"None of your business how about that?"

"Is it your boyfriend?" At this point my patience was wearing thin, annoyed by Hans interrogation I thought to our messy break up. Now he was only limited to a one question minimum and that had something to do with causal," Hi, how are you's?" Seeing that he would forever follow me until I got into the team van, I decided to walk hoping he would get the point, I knew that he would be on his best behavior seeing as Kristoff was here.

"Is it someone he from station?" Stopping and whipping my head around, annoyed at his questionnaire I was feet away from Kristoff. Glaring at Han's it seemed that he was determined to annoy me.

"No he isn't and he is **not **a he it's a **she**, I'm dating a woman!" Watching the shock on his face, he looked blankly smiling I finally shut him up. That was until he opened his mouth once again a smug smirk on his face.

"Can I join sometime?"

"You egotistical ass why I outt-"

"Whoa, Whoa feisty pants what's going on?" Right on time, Kristoff showed up like the endearing big brother he was, thanking my lucky stars I relaxed. As he slid me to the side he approached the annoying Lieutenant with Han's smirking back cockliy he showed his dominance as well.

"Han's why aren't you at your post your supposed to be on street detail Lieutenant?"

"Well my relief showed so I figured I would check out the scene, and it just so happens I ran into Anna here.I figured a little conversation was needed to loosen up the tension you were causing."

"The only tension you will be getting is the kind in your feet from double shift, street duty. If I see you around Anna one more time without me or others, I'll haul your ass into the depths of suspension."

"Is that a threat?"

"No it's not it's a promise stand down Helgund."

With Han's lifting up his hands in mock surrender I glared at him as his smirk never disappeared, everyone knew he was starting to catch the Captains ear. With him walking away my breath released itself from my lungs finally I was able to breathe.

"Thanks for that..."

"Anytime, now lets get you packed up and ready to have a whole lab to get to." Getting back to the van the long ride to station started, reopening my book I started from the beginning hoping to relax the tremoil in my mind.

_**Norwegian Airlines, September 1, 2017**_

Walking down the private jet ramp, her black and white business suit and jacket flowed through the wind as the jets engines cooled down creating an artificial breeze. Her black shades that she wore settled on the suited man in front of her as he gave a slight bow acknowledging her presence as his superior.

"Welcome back Ms. Árnadalr I trust that your flight was pleasant?"

"Yes Anthony it was, have you gotten in contact with that jewel collector yet?"

"I have and so far five-hundred and fifty-seven pieces have been collected with his thirty-six pieces that should add to what we have now."

"That means one-hundred and nine pieces to collect until we meet him."

"How do you know?"

Fiddling with the crafted Pirate skull and cutlass ring around her pinky finger. The pieces were right in her grasp, the curse that enslaved her family would finally be broken and her past put to rest as well as the endless pain of what she once lost. Smiling although her body grew and died her memories were still hers yet someone else's even with all the wealth that she had she was chained. The agony was still her cross to bare and the curse she held was still tight around her neck like a dog collar causing her soul eternal immortality. It was as she lived yet she died, she was Elsa Bloody-Eyed Winters and yet she was Elsa Árnadalr, however she was cursed in the frame of her descendant Elsa Árnadalr With her thoughts running still like a pirate. Looking at her watch she looked to her assistant who looked in curiosity for her answer.

"After doing this for over three-hundred and seven years, you get this feeling if anything its apart of the curse. However, right now I'm so close, and yet someone still wants to ruin my plans that I cannot have."

"Are you talking about the police interfering they should be out of the way we have been doing this for over ten years you are so close."

"Aye, I know..." With the blonde walking to the limo she got in changing her clothes she slipped into a pair of blue jeans and a green tight but loose fitting button down changing into black boots she was ready to see Anna. Her heart stopped at the thought of Anna she wanted her the connection was strong so strong it pulled her past self to the edge. Opening up her suitcase, she stared at the old leather bound book opening its pages like she had done over and over as a child. The was book priceless, it was the history that no one knew and a past she rather forget it was the history that her family guarded with their lives. Focusing on the book she waited as the afternoon traffic, pushed on to the inner section of the city.

* * *

_**AN: Hey sorry I got carried away with work so here's a new chapter, more will be revealed trust and believe me. Now when Elsa opens the book it's going to pick up in the past next. **_


	8. Coordinates 768, 786 Part 2

_**AN: Hey I'm back let's see what happens.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Frozen**_

_**Warning: Anna and G!P Elsa no relation.**_

"_**Talking"**_

"_**Thinking"**_

* * *

_**Coast of Havana, September 1, 1710**_

"All hands on deck Pirates within sight!"

"Get to those guns Charleston Now!" Anna awoke to the sounds of gunfire and the noise of rain as it splashed hard on to the deck boards above her. It had been a week since she escaped her family estate taking only the dress on her back it was simple and more free just like she wore on her free days at the estate. After hiding in the storage she was able to escape the eyes of most of the crew saving her from getting caught. With enough food and water for her to last for the week she would be to Havana with a new life free from Hans and any obligations to the Windsdawl name. She was sure her family was a wreck at her disappearance, but they were better for it however only one person concerned Anna's heart and it was Marie. Missing her company, she missed the woman that she had come to know as a both a sister figure and mother figure.

The sounds of guns came to life once again, getting up and running to the crews quarters her heart raced as water started to flood the area she needed to get out and fast. Her running was soon stopped, by a face that she could only identify as a crew member, he had cutlass in hand. With her hair now soaked from the cold storm that flooding of the inside of the ship she knew it was the end and being captured by random pirates was not in the plan. She had heard talk about the cruelty of pirates, and she knew what would become of her if she was found. There was only one thing that a woman like her could be used for on a ship full of men, right now all she could focus on was the man in front of her as he looked in shock at her presence.

"You how did y-"

Just then a Cannon ball blasted hitting him directly instantly killing him never before had the young lady seen death her face stained with blood of the now dead privateer. With water coming in she had to get back home she couldn't do this, watching another man fall down the deck stairs he was full of cutlass holes as his body met the watery grave. The water was now to her waist as she tried to navigate her way to the stairs, getting out as fast as she could she emerged to several dead and dark skies loomed over her head. The blood stained the wet wooden decks as most of the crew were dead or dying only the Captain and Hans were alive, but barely as they were chained up. Running over the rain clashed against the sea making her voice fall on deaf ears as she screamed for them to stop whatever they were planning. Although she never wanted to marry Hans. she knew he needed to get out alive to send word for her to get back home.

"Now where is she?"

"I don't know who you are talking about," screamed Hans.

"Anna, I need Anna Windsdawl ye best be floppin ye gob before the Captain makes way to deck."

"Now Hawkins who says I not be on deck?"

As the strong voice boomed over the storm Anna looked at the direction of the voice. Amongst the storm all Anna could see was platinum blonde hair that shinned like the thunderstorm that loomed over there head. Wiping the excess rain from her eyes, she couldn't believe what she was seeing Elsa Bloody-Eyed Winters, but doubt and her clouded vision seeing as the storm made it hard to confirm her suspicion. Anna watched as a group of men took place around the what she could assume was the Captain. With no one noticed her in the far back all she could hear were the cheers of the crew as they screamed for death and bloodshed. In slow motion Anna's fantic shouts alerted the crew who were placed in the back, running over and tripping she scrambled to her feet blood and wood stained her hands and dress. She didn't even make her way to the front before she was caught by the back members of the mob.

"Please let him go he's my fiance!"

"Well look what we have here me thinks that a fair lass make her ways to me arms!"

"Shut ye gob Samson, me had me eye on her first!"

"Aye why don't we share her more to love don't ye think lass?" With the crew laughing and carrying on it somehow was stopped as Anna's skin jumped from her bones at the sound of the thundering voice.

"What be ye sad sacks of horse shit be opening ye gob about back there!"

Even with the storm raging on and battling against her once dry skin she still couldn't take the fear out of her self-conscious as she heard the booming voice once again. As she narrowed her eyes trying to see past the crew she couldn't with her curiosity being met, she felt her body being dragged her to the front. Her body lunged forward as they pushed her to the wet now splintered deck she met face to face with a large pair of black bucket boots. Looking up she met with cold hardened oceanscape eyes, her narrow yet rounded face gave her the perfect angle making her wide feathered caliviler black hat stand out. Her long black European sea Captains trench coat was lined along the edges with gold and red trim. Under that covering her were men's pantaloons and waistcoat along with a belt to hold her cutlass and pistols. Focusing closer, Anna noticed the different assorted encrusted jewels hung on every finger; but she couldn't take her eyes off of the women's pinky finger as it held the traditional skull and cutlass solidifying her as a pirate. Anna was awe stuck at the person before her this was really Elsa Bloody-Eyed Winters, her amazement turned into panic as the assailant left held a cutlass to the red-haired man Anna pleaded was her fiance.

"Noooo...Don't..."

With her looking down at the red-haired girl in front of her, she spotted turquoise jewels somehow Elsa smiled as the shores of the storm started to clear the way as if it were a miracle. Smiling her wild hair flung loosely about as the dark sea air cleared into heavy white clouds. Holding up the cutlass closer to Hans neck she smiled as she looked into frantic eyes of Anna, putting her cutlass into her scaboard Anna's muscles relaxed. In an instant the screams of Hans were heard as well as the sound of one shot with Anna looking blood gushed from Hans leg with his hands tied he couldn't cover the blood as it seeped out in rivers. Rushing over to help she felt her roots nearly pulled out of her head as Elsa's jewel encrusted hand had a fist full of her hair stopping her from reaching the wounded man.

"Did I say ye be going anywhere now state ye name in business wrench!"

"I-I'm Anna Winds down..."

With everyone looking to each other then back to the Captain, she smiled with her crew smiling as well Anna looked in confusion as they all laughed. Just then the beautiful, but cruel blonde spoke her words raspy and rough like the seas that raged just minutes ago.

"Good Anna Windsdawl, let me introduce myself I am Elsa Bloody-Eyed Winters Captain of the Snow Queen. Ye my dear are lucky enough to grace are presence today, for in the next week you will die! Gentlemen, I believe we shall take our leave!"

_**Anna's Apartment September 1, 2017**_

Looking at myself in the mirror for the fourth time, I bit my lip as I tried to pose hoping my current outfit would somehow grow to be attractive on my frame. Although it was nearly three in the morning, my heart couldn't take anymore nerve damaging excitement Elsa was coming over. Just as my thoughts of joy came, they sunk back down into doubt. It was three in the morning why did Elsa want to come to my door and at this time, was this a booty call? Was she expecting something? Taking my phone I scrolled through my contacts as I placed in my room, biting my lip if I called and canceled would that be the end of it? Would Elsa be offended if I told her my paranoid thought pattern of me being a one night stand?

The doorbell rung making me drop my phone silently cursing at my butterfingers, I picked up the device walking to the door. Opening it I saw Elsa as she looked up to me I spotted a innocent gaze as we locked eyes it was boyishly cute, biting my lip she smiled. Everything was so perfect, it was as if Elsa had this power to suck me into anything and everything I was in awe at her.

"Hey you..."

"Hey yourself...You know funny thing is when I was coming over here I thought about how late it was and I'm sure it gave you the wrong signal. I mean this is not what you might think it is...I'm sorry I must sound like an ass."

"No, you don't Elsa you...Don't besides I mean we are friends right? As well as I'm a night owl, so I don't see this as...that."

With Elsa putting a hand to her chest, I noticed the ring on her pinky looking closely it looked old, but new based on the shine. It was the original pirate skull and cutlass it hung on her pinky as if it had been there all her life, something about the ring sped up my heart soon I couldn't stop my tears. Sinking to my knees, I held my head in my hands as my tears wouldn't stop taking hold and weakening me into submission.

"A-Anna...!"

"Elsa...d-don't..."

"Anna...shhh...I'm here..." I didn't even hear Elsa's frantic plead, or nor did I feel her as she lifted me into her arms to place me in bed. My head felt hot as my body tensed at her strong muscles under her button up, all I could see were flashes as my room flashed between my room and something else it looked like the open sea. All I could do was cry not at the fact that we were friends, I cried at the unbearable sadness that filled my chest when I looked at her ring when I looked at Elsa. I didn't feel Elsa's body as she sat on the edge of the bed, I heard the heavy sounds of her boots dropping to the floor. With her getting in bed next to me she placed me on top of her chest as she rocked me to dreamless oblivion.

* * *

_**AN: Now I'm sorry that I haven't had the time to write up a dictionary of pirate phrases for you, but I'm going to get you a few right now sorry if it's a few of them it's hard for me to remember some of them. **_

_**Ye= You**_

_**Me= I**_

_**Keelhaul= Punishment for breaking the code on a Captain's ship **_

_**Hang ye by ye string and pearls= Pirate term Hanging one by thier penis and testicles.**_

_**Cutlass= Sword**_


	9. Coordinates 546,793 Part 1

_**AN: I'm back...**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Frozen**_

_**Warning: Anna and G!P Elsa**_

_**"Talking"**_

_**"Thinking**_"

* * *

**Anna's Apartment September 1, 2017**

Getting up my mouth felt dry. With the sun coming in everything was so luminous it felt surreal. I knew that I was a bright ball of sunshine myself, but today I was being upstaged and bullied by the sun itself. I haven't felt this way since felt like I been drinking all night, getting up I looked over on my nightstand to find water and aspirin.

_Did I go drinking last night...oh no Elsa!_

Running downstairs, I stopped as I heard Elsa speak I didn't want interrupt so I stood glued around the corner. As I heard her in conversation, I wanted to wait a bit seeing as she was on a call that seemed important. Looking from her actions as she paced back and fourth making me guess that it was a business call. However, something in me wanted to know if it was another woman she was talking to. I wasn't Elsa's girlfriend still curiosity grabbed me. _What am I doing? This is Elsa here, we are just friends and she'e not mines to keep! Geez Anna snap out of it!_

"Aye, well you tell Mary-Anna to bring her skinny arse in we can't let this get out. We almost have the pieces we have all worked so hard for this! Make sure it gets fucking done mate!" Jumping at the sound of her voice, something told me that she heard me placing my hands over my mouth. From the corner of my eye I watched as she stopped to check what the noise was as she relaxed she got back to her phone call. It seemed to me that Elsa had keener instincts it was almost outer worldly. The only way I was able to connect this "supernatural" hearing theory was due to the night at the bar when we met. My analysis of the platinum blonde needed to come to an end seeing as I didn't want Elsa to find me. Although I was in my own house and I could go where ever I pleased; I didn't want to catch my friend on a bad note.

"Look I'm going to call you back just make sure it fucking gets done!" With what I could assume was her hanging up the phone. As she slid the glass door open she entered in from the porch. From her heavy footsteps I could tell she was going to the kitchen relaxing and sliding down the wall I left a release. _Now what do I do if I come from here to fast its going to look like I've been here along. Ok Anna you need to play this cool...ok...nice and cool. Think natural, think original, think organic. _"Anna I know that's you, you can come out I'm not mad at you I promise lamb-chop."

"Lamb-chop yeah she's definitely pissed," I whispered to myself.

"What was that?"

"Ahh...Nothing coming." Hearing Elsa laugh, I placed at hand on my heart. I was my own victim of my joke glaring at Elsa she held her hand up in mock surrender as she revealed hers revealed herself fully from around the corner. She was dressed in basketball shorts and my old college T-shirt, something about this turned me on although it fit somewhat tight around her arms I finally got to see the muscular guns. She was a well built machine as everything syncronized and worked perfectly. Staring onwards her body was an androgynous mix it was tall, firm, and built like a man, but contained a softness like a woman. It turned me on to no limit biting my lip she held out her hand to me I gladly took it, in a slight jerk I was in her arms.

"You scared me there last night," commented Elsa with a small smile.

"I'm sorry about that, it's never happened like that before." Blushing I looked at her chest cavity, as if it were something interesting but who was I kidding everything with Elsa was interesting. Suddenly a chill came up my spine. "You alright you're shaking."

"Nothing just a bit cold that's all."

"Oh well snuggle in closer. You know I thought you would be a little upset with me waking you. I didn't mean to let my conversation get that loud."

"No it didn't although, you getting mad can be a bit overwhelming."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, so how long were you there?"

"Only a minute, I was going to surprise you, but I guess I was never really good at those things. For the most part you don't have to worry, I didn't hear anything."With her smiling at me, I couldn't help my beating heart I felt hers as it rapidly beat against mine matching ever so perfectly. "Don't worry I wasn't worried." Biting my lip my impulsive side came out normally I wasn't like this due to the fact that I've learned my lesson when it came to Hans. Still Elsa was different really different and he was no match for Elsa.

"Can I just say something crazy?"

"I like crazy..."

"I really want to kiss you right now."

"Then do it..." With a little help from her lowering her head and a a lot of help from me standing on my tippy toes. I was able to connect her mouth with mine. It was a fire that lit in me I wanted to felt into her, as she molded her mouth against mine it was as if she knew how to kiss me. With her breaking apart she rested her head against mine I wanted more, but something told me that Elsa wasn't ready yet nor was I. _Ok that was wow ok Anna...lets sit down and talk that's what adults do right?_

"I'm sorry if I pressured you into this Elsa, it's just that I really like you a lot and umm yeah. I mean you don't have to like me back I just felt something there for a minute ok now I sound stupid. What I mean to say is you're an amazing kisser and I would like to do that more. Wait damn it Anna you sound stupider now what I mean is what I wa-"

"It's alright Anna I didn't feel pressured and I liked it and I like _you_ too. Tell you this let's just take it step by step and see where this goes. If that's what you want?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Now I cooked you breakfast you didn't have much, but made what I could are pancakes ok?"

"Y-Yeah..." With her leading the way to my kitchen. I smiled as I looked at our linked hands and Elsa's strong back. Finally her back came out of my vision as I looked at the set up at the table. A fresh set of flowers sat on the table with a plate of pancakes and a large glass of orange juice. All of this was surreal she was better than Hans in every way. If anything when we started to date it was in a rush and him in a rush to get inside my place. As Elsa pulled a chair out for me I nodded my thanks. Being dry mouth and all I took a sip my orange juice, holding my lip back at the excellent taste of the Vitamin C drink._ Wow who would've thought that I've tasted the best orange-juice in my life._ I caught my breath before speaking. I needed to sound mature seeing as I didn't want to burst out in joy from tasting the best Orange-Juice in my life. "How did you know I didn't like coffee?"

"For one you didn't have any piles of coffee up there; and the coffee you did have it was so hard you could use it as a rock." Embarrassed at the fact that I didn't empty out my kitchen. I didn't want her to think I was some sloppy forgetful person. I needed to be mature.

"Don't worry Anna, I'm not the best person when it comes to domesticated matters myself. If I didn't have a housekeeping company come over I would be in somewhat of a difficult position. I really I'm just thinking about getting a small space in general I like yours a lot its cozy."

"Thanks I try, but I'm hardly home you know you can come over anytime," I said before taking a bite out of the first pancake. With my eyes widening, it was as if butter were in my very mouth it was light the taste seemed out of this world.

"Where in holy bagels did you learn how to cook?"

"I've been around, you pick up a few things."

"Speaking of picking up a few things, what happened last night? With me I mean."

"You passed out. Which brings me to an apology I owe you Anna."

"N-No it's nothing you don't need to say anythin-"

"No I need to say something really I do. If I hadn't of came over at the time that I did, you'd never would've burnt yourself out it's all my fault. I'm so sorry that's why I'm going to make it up to you this weekend. We'll go anywhere you want I'll take care of you Anna." Blushing the thought of Elsa taking care of me sexually and on a regular basis seemed like a dream come true, but that wasn't what I was after. _Ok Anna you have to relax she doesn't mean "take care" like that. She means as a friend or is it more?_ Much of this was my fault, as well as there was nothing great about me; I really wanted Elsa to know that much. As she took my hand as she sat across the table we both held our gazes. After a couple of seconds I saw a flash of luminosity as it hit me. Just then for that split second, there was a swarm of sound as my ears could literally hear the sounds of the ocean. Reaching out over the table to cup Elsa's cheek she leaned into my touch as if she had done so naturally. It was as if a history of touches passed in this one moment; only for me to reach total disintegrating blackness.

"A-Anna are you alright?" Snapping out of my motions, I looked to the spilled orange-juice curling my fingers back slowly I furrowed my eyebrows. Looking to Elsa she was just as she was five minutes ago. There was no roaring sea nor hot sun beating down. Most importantly there was no Elsa with cutlass and pistol in hand she was here with me. Regaining my position of where I was I looked to the spilled food.

"Y-Yeah I am it's just...wow...I need to clean this up." Standing up Elsa got up as well her eyes pleaded.

"I-Im sorry I said to much I should l-" Cutting Elsa off I kissed her I wanted her I know that having her and taking our time was going to be a problem. Breaking apart I didn't want to force anything biting my lip, a flash of another Elsa appeared in my mind a different one. Shaking my head inwardly. My heart beat rapidly in my chest as it rested against hers. I couldn't explain the feeling, it was as if something deep within me was torn. From the pieces flashes of now and another time became more vivid and clear. My mind was taken to several places, meeting darkness everything was mute.

**West Indies Sea, September 3, 1710**

Only the rattling of chains could be heard as Anna struggled and pulled against them. From her wild bangs she looked up to the hot beating sun down on her. It was all so nauseating, seeing as she hadn't eat in three days. Trying to relax against the hunger, she took in the smell of salt in her lungs and nostrils only for it to make her sicker. Everything was so unsure making her fear a reality and the rocking of the ship helped not one bit when it came to her nerves. As everyone looked at her with lust and fear, she attempted to make herself as small as possible on the deck. She never even fully understood why she was chained up to the dock, she knew most prisoners were kept below deck. Why she was any different? It felt unsettling, why her death was warranted she'd never met these people a day in her life.

Whatever the case she had to start using her head. Anna knew her status as a woman was limited either she would be raped or killed out of superstition. She wondered why no one spoke of her father or gaining a ransom, whatever it was they wanted she didn't see herself going anywhere soon. Looking over to the lifeboats, there still was a chance. She needed some kind of information and she couldn't get much from old sea shanties. Finally after giving up against the pullings of her bindings she held her head down in defeat as the salty crew laughed. Not wanting to look at the mockery she silently sat with her eyes watering as she let her tears roll on to the deck nails. Getting a swift kick to her ribs she coughed, at the unknown source of force. As she rolled on her back to see the sun and the pale skin and white blonde hair of the woman that managed to steal her. She managed to Anna up by the collar with one hand her feet didn't even touch the ground as Elsa looked her into the eyes.

"Quit ye blubbering there be far worse things than being stared at!"Dropping her harshly, she coughed as she only could see Elsa's boots as the men stepped back as they approached the crowd.

"NOW LADS LETS GET THIS REAL SIMPLE YE ARE NOT TO TOUCH THIS GIRL! ME ARTICLES ON THE SNOW QUEEN STILL BE STANDIN' WHEN YOU ARE ON THIS SHIP! IF ME EYES SEE ANY OF YOU CUTTLEFISH SO MUCH AS WIP YE STRING AND PEARLS AT HER ME SEE TO IT THAT YE BE KEELHAULED! SHE IS THE KEY!"

With everyone yelling Anna looked around confused at the statement it wasn't until she was lifted up by the sea captain and dragged to the inner walls of the Snow Queen. With Anna looking down she couldn't take it anymore suddenly she wished for that comfortable life that her father offered. With Elsa picking her up by the underarm Elsa dragged the Red-haired girl to the upper deck of the captain's quarters. Surprised at her strength Anna yelped and kicked as she was thrown over the blondes shoulders, but the kicking came to a halt as she was thrown into a pile of cold water. Coming up from her dunk she winced as a bar of soap was thrown at her.

"Me wants ye body clean as a pearl." With Elsa walking over to the desk with cutlass aimed at her.

"How am I supposed to wash myself with my hands chained!"

"Manage!"

As Anna tried to scrub as hard as she could she didn't see an appropriate bath coming anytime soon. With Elsa walking over and taking a drink for herself she pulled off her jacket resting it behind her desk. Taking her pistol out exchanging it from the cutlass she pointed it at Anna as she drunk. "D-Do you really think that is necessary?" As Elsa drunk on never taking her eyes from Anna it gave her a chance to observe where she was at. Besides the impending death that she had to face, she still was shocked to be in the presence of the most violent female pirate to sail the West Indies. From the tales of her Anna thought the Captain to be compassionate when it came to women in need thus them coming aboard her ship. However, with the large display of men she saw leering at her she was proven wrong. The cold water didn't help and the chains made her skin red and slightly scared with annoyance.

"You know you could let me go, and receive a ransom from my father. Which I'm sure you told my fiance to let him know of your conditions upon my return." As she slammed her drink down Anna inwardly smirked seeing as she somewhat got her attention. She knew playing arrogant wasn't a smart choice when it came to a a bloody thirsty sea Captain as Elsa. Still she needed to know why her life would be ending. "Don't get posh with me Brit. I didn't leave ye fiance alive for ye own satisfaction if anything the sea be then took him. What ye needing to know is ye life will be ending. Not even ye father's earnings be enough to save ye arse." As Anna stood up quickly a glare came on her face as she got sick of playing games.

"You can't do that!"

_**BANG**_

With Elsa's pistol smoking Anna knew she had fired. With Anna still standing and alive cold and afraid at what transpired, with the crew coming in Anna covered her form as Elsa shot again missing the intruders head. As she shook in fear and coldness she looked back slowly to the first shot that was for her. Taking a quick visual messuring she noticed the hole in the wall inches from her own head. If in correct lining Anna knew that a bullet would've been her head. As Elsa got up Anna curled in fear. As Elsa took her roughly she struggled against her captor. "N-No let go of me!" Smacking her, Anna's head spun around violently as she was thrown onto bed. "BILLY GET YE ARSE IN HERE NOW!" The sudden sounds of ripping came from her clothes as Elsa clawed at her clothing her violently kicking._ N-No this can't be happening I'm going to be raped! Someone please help me!_

* * *

_**AN: Well I'm sure some of you readers are happy to see me back yes I'm back, read and review that will be a lot of help.**_


End file.
